Someone Who Cares
by WriteWhenItHurts
Summary: Christian is eighteen and consumed by the drugs, alcohol and sex that help him drown out the voices in his head. Will the arrival of a new girl in school finally help him find something to fight for? Will she give him the chance nobody else has? After all the lies, abuse and deceit, will Christian be willing to open his heart to someone who cares? AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there comrades, _**

**_This is my second time writing a Fifty Shades' fanfiction. The first time didn't exactly work out, but I just couldn't stop running different scenarios in my head about new things I could do with Ana and Christian. So this is the final product of a lot of daydreaming in class and random scribblings in the back of my notebook._**

**_Hope you enjoy..._**

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I felt the pounding of the deafening rock music downstairs penetrate the thin walls of my murky bedroom. I could hear bottles being smashed and people shouting incoherent ramblings in their state of drunkenness. The lighting was dim, as my bedside lamp was covered by one of my shabby t-shirts and the room smelled of the latest weed fag the girl of the hour had lit.

Her platinum blonde hair was in a tidy slick back bun that gave me the perfect view as her smooth lips engulfed my excited raft. I've had Olivia before, not quite as often as her best friend Samantha, but right now I had no idea why I preferred one over the other, they were practically identical.

She hummed and her hot breath made the skin of my moistened organ feel as if on fire. I'd made her cum so hard, she felt the need to pay back the favor, and truly, who was I to argue with the girl?

I placed both hands on the sides of her head and stopped her movements, she looked questioningly up at me but without response I proceeded to fuck her burning mouth with purpose, eager to find my release. Her muffled groans kept getting louder as I felt my liquid desire straining to pulse out of me. When I finally let the waves of pleasure overtake me, I forgot everything around me and gave myself to the familiar feeling of my orgasm.

As I rode my ephemeral release, I became aware of someone coughing. I looked to my left and found Olivia doubled over the bed emptying her stomach of my seed. _Oh, that's why._

_Note to self: Don't let Olivia give head._

A look of disgust contorted her features as she looked down at the mess she'd made on the floor.

"Shit," she swore, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You think?" I muttered.

"Hey! You didn't seem to mind."

I chuckled, "True."

She smiled and picked up her jeans from the floor and started putting them on, groaning as they were so damn tight they probably cut the circulation of her toned legs.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to go back to Mark." She didn't sound very excited.

"You mean your incredibly devoting boyfriend? The one who makes you cum six ways to Sunday?" I scoffed, "Oh wait... no, that's me."

"We've hooked up before, don't start getting all creepy about it." She sneered while adjusting her bra. I didn't even get why she'd wear one, those tits were hard as hell. She'd had them done last year. Her boyfriend paid for them, who knows why? They looked faker than the orgasms he probably gave her.

"No need to emphasize that. Like I'd actually brag about you." I grabbed a cigarette from my nightstand and lit it up with my favorite ace of spades zippo lighter.

She didn't seem insulted, but merely rolled her eyes and retorted. "Like someone will actually listen to you."

"Ouch. Really? You're picking on my loner status? Talk about below the belt."

She sighed exasperated. "Look Christian, this stops now. No more quickies in bathroom stalls or drunk sex on getties, okay?"

"Fine with me," I shrugged. "By the way, can you tell Samantha to meet with me tomorrow after school? Bitch can actually swallow."

Furious, she threw a pillow at my head with astonishing force. _Damn, what do they feed cheerleaders this days?_ Her eyes burned with anger. I knew I'd hit a soft spot, but I just couldn't find a fuck to give.

"You're a prick, you know that?"

"No I didn't, thanks for being so insightful, Olivia." I replied sarcastically.

"Go fuck yourself!" She stormed towards the door.

"Tried. Can't bend that far." I yelled right before she slammed it shut.

I stayed in my room for some time, finishing my cig before lazily getting up to fish for my scattered clothes. I only managed to find my ripped up pants thrown over my desk chair. However my shirt was nowhere to be found and I decided to just screw it, this was my house after all.

Before I left for the door I took in my disheveled reflection in the standing mirror. My worn jeans had stuck with me since sophomore year, but they had lost their strength and now hanged loosely from my hips. Without my shirt, a happy trail was visible from my bellybutton to the promise land. I had both my arms completely tattooed from wrists to shoulder blades. I've been collecting ink on my body since I turned fifteen , three years ago, they were all meaningful in one way or another. I also had my knuckles tattooed with the letters "H-A-R-D" on my right hand, and "C-O-R-E" on the left. My chest said "Live Fast Die Young" across my collarbones. And that was about as far as ink on me went. Piercings weren't as prominent to me as they were last year, but I'd kept one in the arch of my right eyebrow for old times' sake.

My hair was a statement all in its own. Since I can remember, I've tried extensive ways to tame the wilderness on my head to no avail. Over time I just gave up as there was no way to reason with it.

My eyes were tainted red, thanks to the extensive illegal use of heavenly substances the party offered, but still gray enough to turn a head or two. I wasn't stupid enough to think chicks let me screw them because of my charming personality. I knew the rumors that circulated the school_-"You have to sleep with Christian Grey at least once before you graduate."-"I hear he reaches spots you didn't even knew existed."-"He's been with older women and broken up marriages."-"He refuses to date anyone, since he gets so much ass for free."_ I just shrugged them all off, no need for them to know which ones were true and false.

I was a rarity in a small town, my appearance drew them in, my bedroom skills kept them satisfied, but the orgasmic haze instantly vanished when I opened my mouth and turned into the insufferable asshole I know myself to be. Just ask Olivia for her statement.

As I headed downstairs, I felt my ears began to thud with the intensity of the music from the stereos. I wasn't really able to recognize the song until the chorus went _"Just keep going faster babe, faster babe..."_ from one of my sister's favorite bands. _Of course Mia was here_. I groaned thinking of all the bitching I was going to put up with.

Ignoring the familiar all-the-same party surroundings, I made my way to the kitchen, feeling much too sober for my taste. It took me a while to get there since the whole house was packed, and that was saying something since this was basically the biggest residence in town, but once I was just a few steps from the liquor, something caught my eye.

Sophia Anderson and some blonde dude eating each other's faces. Me and Sophia were exclusive freshman year. My family and I had just moved here from Chicago and I had just stepped into school when a few hours later I had her naked pressed up against the tiles of the girl's bathroom. Ever since that day it was like we couldn't get enough of each other, we had sex in every position imaginable, she was flawless in all of them, and now looking back I feel like that should have tipped me off. I mean, if she was such a pro with me then who was she practicing with? Turns out, while I deprived myself of any other pussy, the football team was running a train on her, their own personal cheerleader. I was so fucking pissed after all her lies came undone, I distanced myself from all the petty social groups that I was certain covered for her and became who I am right now, a fucked-up loner who got his dick wet from random girls whenever I felt like it.

I made sure to screw all Sophia's best friends first, and there was also a rumor going on that I fucked her mother, now I won't confirm that one, but I'll just say, I know where the girl got all her elasticity from.

Ignoring all the slurping going on across the room I grabbed a bottle and decided I just needed to get wasted, no matter what type of alcohol it was. While I was in the process of chugging it all down, I felt a slap on my shoulder, and putting the bottle down I turned around to see Ethan's condescending smirk.

"Dude, save some for the rest of the population." He said grabbing the bottle from the counter and taking a huge gulp himself.

I just rolled my eyes and forcefully took it from him to raise the clear liquid over my head and let the content drip directly onto my awaiting mouth. It all went smoothly until I heard my sister's high pitch voice screeching my name from somewhere in the room. As a result my hand shook a bit, and liquor felt on top of my nose, which made me start coughing and trying to snort the alcohol out of my nostrils.

"Pussy." I heard Ethan mutter.

"You are what you eat, right?" I managed to get out and he started laughing loudly, which caused me to join in.

That's when Mia stepped right in front of us with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing?"

"Nothing." We both said automatically, which caused us to erupt in hysterical laughing once again. I didn't even remember what was so funny in the first place, or why I was getting along with Ethan Kavanaugh, but all of the sudden I found everything humorous.

"You guys are living proof evolution _can_ go reverse." Mia fumed and stomped away to be with her stupid clique of friends that according to her I wasn't allowed to fuck. None of them were really that appealing, I could certainly do without them, but then again, that never stopped me before. Beauty is only a light-switch away.

Suddenly remembering Ethan's arm on my shoulders I shook him off and grabbed the bottle again, storming up the stairs to get away from all the chaos. Once I was safely inside my room, I stumbled my way to my bed, laying face down and breathing in the smell of sex from my comforter. I let my mind wander, and once I did that I knew there was no going back. Once the painful memories of the crack whore and his abusive pimp swirled through my thoughts I felt myself overwhelm with anger, and it consumed me.

I once again turned on my back and took a hold of the bottle, letting its toxic liquid cascade down my throat, taking with it all the pain and numbing my treacherous head into submission, and when there was nothing else to absorb, I threw it across the room, listening with satisfaction as the crystal collided with the wall, shattering to pieces.

After that, I fell asleep, while secretly hoping to never wake up again.

* * *

_**So... did you like it?**_

_**If you were wondering, the song I mentioned was "Faster Babe" by 2AM CLUB. They're an AMAZING band, every song is gold.**_

_**I don't know if to just continue in Christian's POV or jump to Ana, so give me feedback!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I know if you guys like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, once again!**_

_**So this is Chapter 2, I'm taking advantage that today is Saturday to write since I know all my weekdays are hectic, hopefully tomorrow I'll post something again if I have nothing else to do. **_

_**Now you can enjoy Ana's point of view and **__**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

As I killed the engine of my volks, Wanda, I took my time to breathe in the sweet smell of my old hometown. Even though I was only six when my mom decided it was time to move on to bigger and better things, I'd always wondered what it would've been like if we had stayed here.

Thinking of my mother always brought fresh tears to my eyes, but before I broke down inside my car, I grabbed a hold of the door handle and stepped out of the vehicle.

It was dark outside, pitch black actually, but the full moon looking down at me shone with great intensity over the barren streets. In front of me was the immense typical creamy white suburban house I'd come to recognize from all my childhood pictures. It had two floors and a beautiful front porch with a wooden swing, navy blue shutters accompanied the windows and a huge driveway with two garage doors were basically the only place not surrounded by breathtaking garden flowers.

Still a little shaken, I proceeded to make my way over the stoned path, up the front steps, to come to a stop in front of the ivory double doors. I sighed and absentmindedly contemplated whether to knock or ring the bell as an excuse to prolong this. I was very nervous as to who was going to open the door, my mother always said in case anything were to happen to her, I should always go to my godparents' house. The Kavanaughs were a household name as long as I can remember back in Georgia, my mother used to call Mrs. Kavanaugh every Sunday and talk for hours on end.

Attempting to put my breathing under control, I took another deep breath and pressed the doorbell with a shaky finger. I swallowed thickly when I heard footsteps approaching the entrance.

_What if they don't want me? What if they decide I'm too much of a bother and left me to fend for my self, homeless and alone in Montesano, Washington._

I, however, didn't have enough time to rely on this thoughts, since in mere seconds the doors flew open and a tall middle-aged man stepped out wearing nothing but a blue bathroom robe. His ginger hair was dripping wet and his feet were bare against the tiled floor. Once he registered my shocked reaction to his lack of clothing, he let out a yelp and swiftly closed the door, leaving speechless on the front porch.

_What the...?_

All of the sudden the doors opened once again, only this time, a woman with short blonde hair as equally wet as the man's, with a kimono floor-length pink nightgown, stepped out. Unlike him, she wore a pair of sandals that matched the exact same color of her nightwear.

"A-Anastasia? Anastasia Steele?" Her voice sounded doubtful, but with just a hint of hope that prompted me to answer.

"Yes, um... hi." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed and attacked me with an unexpected hug.

Her kind embrace reminded me of the way my mother used to hold me when I was scared, or anxious, or just needed to feel her close to me. This lady smelled like fruity shampoo, which I'm sure was due to the shower I'd just interrupted. All too soon, she let go of me and ran inside, leaving me once again...in the front porch...alone.

A few seconds later she came dragging the man from before, only this time he was dressed in striped dark blue pajamas.

"Honey, this is Anastasia Steele. This is Carla's daughter." She gushed out excitedly.

The man's eyes grew big and then I was trapped between his arms in another warm hug.

"Anastasia! How you've grown!"

When he finally let go of me, I stuttered a hello and bit my lip nervously.

"Well, what are you doing here, child? Where's your mother? Surely she's not in that..._car_?" Mr. Kavanaugh said eyeing Wanda suspiciously.

Oh crap! They didn't know. Of course they didn't know, what was I thinking?

"I...um...the thing is...can I come in?" I said abruptly.

Mrs. Kavanaugh got a worried look on her face, but allowed me to step in without another word.

The inside of the house was simply impeccable. Everything an all-American suburban lot should be. We stepped into the ample living room, which was decorated in shades of light green and had a beachy feel to it. As I took a seat by a sofa, the Kavanaughs sat in the love seat to my right, eager to hear what I had to say.

"Well...um, Carla, uh...my mother. She, well, she's..." Before I could even get my sentence out, tears blurred my vision and I couldn't help but start crying under their concerned gaze.

Mrs. Kavanaugh immediately shot up from her seat and came to kneel in front of me.

"Sweetie, it's fine. Whatever it is, we'll fix it," she reassured me, "Honey, please bring me a box of Kleenex for Anastasia."

Immediately, her husband hurried out of the room, coming back with the box and handing me a bunch of clean white tissues.

"Y-y-you _can't_ f-fix it!" I yelled miserably, "she's dead"

Mrs. Kavanaugh's jaw nearly hit the floor. She fell back on heels and started shaking her head while moisture filled her eyes.

"No, it's not true. That's not possible."

"It is true," I said much calmer now, "she's gone."

"How can that be?" Mr. Kavanaugh murmured in a soothing voice while he held his weeping wife in his arms.

"A car crash." I said just barely above a whisper.

"Were you in the car?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"No...I...I was alone in the house."

He nodded and stood from the floor while still keeping an arm on his wife.

"Anastasia," she began, "we are so sorry. I can only imagine all you've been through. And you're just a girl..." her voice started breaking again, "where will you go now?"

"Uh..." I bit my lip. _How can I tell them the plan was for them to carry me as a burden? _"Well, you see, I don't have any other relatives and my mom always said to come to you guys in case of any emergency so..."

"Oh!" understanding dawned on her, "well of course you can stay here, dear. Right honey?" She looked back at her husband.

"We'd like nothing more." He replied warmly.

And just like that, they welcomed me like a long lost child. We sat at the kitchen as Mrs. Kavanaugh served me a home-cooked meal like I hadn't had in a long while.

"So, Anastasia..." Mrs. Kavanaugh started to say.

"Please call me Ana."

"Of course, Ana. Will you tell us how you got here all the way from Georgia?"

"Well, my mom had left me some money on her bank account and I used some of it to buy a plane ticket. But before I got here I had to secure some type of transportation, so I located a guy on Craigslist that was selling an old volks for an unbelievable low price and I immediately bought it. When I got out of the airport the man was waiting for me with the car, then I handed him the cash and I drove here."

"Somehow I don't think the price was _that_ unbelievable." Mr. Kavanaugh muttered.

"Hey! It was the best I could do in such a short notice! And her name is Wanda." I clarified defensively.

He just raised his hands in surrender and dropped the subject.

After I assisted Mrs. Kavanaugh with the dishes, the couple showed me to a room on the second floor where I could make myself comfortable. I told them my luggage was in the trunk of my car and they helped me bring it up.

Once I was alone inside the biggest room I'd had in my entire life. I took a chance to just breath in and out, getting my emotions under control before slipping under the covers of the bed, ready to be taken to a dreamlike place with no worries or death.

* * *

_**So, how was that?**_

_**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! I really do appreaciate every single one of them. And even all of the readers who don't have an account, it always makes me smile when someone takes the effort to give me their opinion.**_

_**Hope you're still on-board with this story!**_

_**Laters Babes!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So this is chapter 3, I was quite busy this morning but I managed to squeeze in a few hours to write this chapter. I personally can't wait until Christian and Ana meet, but there are some stuff that I need to get out of the way first. **_

_**So, once again, enjoy and REVIEW! ;)**_

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I woke up the next day with a huge hangover. My body ached all over, but my head was hands down the worst, it felt like they were drilling holes all over my cranium.

In a half-zombie state I dragged my lazy ass to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I gotta say I was quite impressed when I made it all the way downstairs without eating the floor on my way down, but once I got past the threshold I was nothing but a stumbling mess.

I opened the refrigerator door and started grabbing all I considered easy to open: peanut butter, milk, grapes, orange juice, whip cream...

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" I heard Mia's voice and turned around to find her seated by the breakfast bar, eating her stupid colorful cereal.

"Yeah, well so are you." I spat back, grabbing a loaf of bread and sitting three seats away from her.

"You know Christian," she continued without acknowledging my comment, "I think if you were to be nicer to people then you would actually have some friends."

"Well that's the thing, she-who-meddles. I don't _want_ any friends."

She scowled at me as she got up to place her bowl on the dishwasher, and then without another word she left, stomping her feet in her typical spoiled way.

Just as she was leaving, Elliot decided to stop by with none other than Miss Queen Bitch herself.

"What's with _her_?" My brother asked looking back at the direction Mia had left. I was surprised there wasn't any lava following her path.

I shrugged, too busy stuffing my mouth with all kinds of random shit.

That's when Kate decided to put in her two cents, "Christian was probably just being an insensitive pain in the ass."

I flipped her the middle finger with the hand that wasn't too busy digging a spoon through the peanut butter, and replied with my usual snarky tone, "I've been called worse by better."

Just as she was about to break my face in half, her phone started ringing and she immediately grabbed it and went outside to attend the call.

"Well, you're chipper this morning." Elliot murmured sarcastically, sitting next to me, grabbing some grapes and popping them into his mouth.

"You don't have to witness it if you don't feel like it. It's as easy as ignoring me." I spat back a little harsher than I intended. But fuck me if I cared!

"Have it your way, dude." He said solemnly.

Seconds later, Kate stormed in again murmuring obscenities under her breath.

"What's wrong, babe?" Elliot asked concerned.

"My parents! Shit! Now they decided to take on a stray orphan!"

"A what? Kate, you're not making any sense."

She huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. "Apparently, the daughter of some old friend is staying with us now since her mother died."

"Doesn't she have anyone else?"

"If she did, she wouldn't be warming the guest room's bed at my house, Elliot! Seriously, you're such an idiot sometimes!" She grabbed her car keys and took off towards the door.

Elliot immediately dropped the grapes and ran after her, like the fucking pussy-whipped moron he is.

_Life just couldn't get any worse, could it?_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

I was just done with my morning shower when I heard some yelling downstairs. Trying very hard not to overhear anything, I wrapped a white fluffy towel around myself, brushed my hair and applied some cream in my legs.

Mentally kicking myself for not grabbing any clothes with me to the bathroom, I bravely stepped out while gripping my towel like it was a lifeline.

What happened next was all a blur. A boy, well, more like a guy my age or so, was just passing through the hallway when he stopped abruptly to openly run his eyes all over me, from head to toe.

I gave out a startled high-pitch screech and sprinted towards my room, hoping to God not to trip on my way there. Once I was safely inside, I locked the door and sunk to the floor with the towel still pressed up against me like a second skin.

_Holy cow! Holy cow! Holy freakin' Cow!_

After deciding it was best to just put on some clothing, I went to my luggage and changed into something I was more comfortable in, jeans and a t-shirt.

Not even a second after I was done lacing up my old converse shoes, someone knocked on my door. Fear and embarrassment pulsed though me.

_What if it was the same guy? What if it was The Kavanaughs asking me to leave for just exposing myself to one of their guests. Who was he anyways?_

I managed to sum up enough courage to make my feet cooperate with me and carry me towards the door. What I, however, wasn't expecting was who was behind that door.

There she stood, one of the most stunning girls I'd ever seen in my entire life. She was taller than me, not that she needed that to be intimidating, her looks alone could make anyone insecure. Her strawberry blonde hair was long and pin-straight, as if she had spent hours and hours in front of a mirror with a hot iron trying to mold it into perfection, and it was clear she did. Her eyes were a striking light green and her features were sharp and symmetrical, the kind you only saw in high fashion models.

I was so distracted by the way she looked better than I could in a million years, I had missed what she was saying.

"W-what?" I asked dumbly.

"_I said_... Don't mind my idiotic brother, he's the dumbass we never wished we had. But nature and cheap condom companies are to blame for that." She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand to me. "Hello, my name is Katherine Kavanaugh, but you can call me Kate."

"Um, I'm Ana." I whispered, a little taken aback by the fact the Kavanaughs had any children.

Of course I should have thought of that before coming here and ruining a perfectly good family.

"So, I gotta say I was expecting to come here and find some entitled parent-stealing fugly bitch, but you seem nice and cute enough to give my brother a huge boner, so welcome to the family!"

My mouth dropped and I was sure my whole face went up in flames at her candid comment.

She laughed and strolled in, popping herself in my bed and patting a spot to the right, beckoning me to join her, which I did after a few awkward moments on my part.

"Kate, uh... are you okay? I mean, are you alright with me staying here?"

"I talked to my parents," _Oh so that's what all the yelling was about, _"And I came to the conclusion that I've always wanted a sister. Granted my brother's lacking some cojones, but it's not exactly the same."

I laughed. This girl certainly had a way with words.

"You know what, Steele?"

"What?" I questioned her excited tone.

"I think you'll make the perfect sister, and I just can't wait to show you off tomorrow at school!"

Tomorrow..._school? _School? _Tomorrow!? _

_Oh dear lord._

* * *

**_Next chapter, Ana and Christian will hopefully meet, so be patient!_**

**_Thanks for all the support you guys have shone and I send all my love and gratitude to all of those who have REVIEWED! Please keep doing that, it means a lot to me!_**

**_PS. Anyone knows what are the names of Kate's parents? If I don't find out soon I'll probably just make up some names!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So here is Chapter 4, I gotta say that I've been updating often because I've been able to squeeze some writing time in between studying and working, but let's not get spoiled, we gotta have patience!**_

_**I've actually been writing in my notebook every time I get a chance, that way I can type my progress when I get home. So have mercy on my schedule. **_

_**LOVE ALL THE POSITIVE COMMMENTS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Also, shoutouts to everyone who commented on my 2AM CLUB reference! They're like one of my favorite bands right now!**_

_**Please keep up the REVIEWS and enjoy...**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

All day yesterday I spent it with Kate, and it turned out to be not as bad as I thought it would, in fact, it was kind of fun. She helped me organize all my clothes and belongings into place, so by noon everything was already set up.

After we were done, she insisted on taking me to the hair salon and I just couldn't say no when she pleaded and said we could use it as bonding time to get to know each other better.

So over getting my feet and nails done, I got to find out a few interesting facts about her. Turns out she has a boyfriend, _of course_, and his name is Elliot Grey. He comes from the wealthiest and most talked about family in town, but she assured me that had nothing to do with their relationship. Also, Mia Grey, the sister of said boyfriend is her best friend, and she was supposed to be the highest authority at Montesano High.

She mentioned other names here and there, mostly part of her elite group of friends, but I was too busy flinching from the not-so-gentle treatment the pedicure lady was inflicting upon my feet.

When it came time to cut my hair, I basically gave Kate the green light and told her to do whatever she thought would suit me best. I mean, I trusted her, _right?_

She immediately shot from her chair and started shouting her demands at the hairstylist who seemed to agree with all her requirements.

_"I want layers, and lots of them!"_ She would instruct, _"Give her some side bangs and part her hair to the right, it'll do wonders for her features!"_

In an instant, the hairstylist set out to do her work. She was a redhead in mid-thirties and had her hair chopped in what it seemed was a random fashion, yet it somehow looked modern and trendy.

_"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen on a person." _She murmured once as she washed my hair.

I, of course, blushed and immediately closed them.

_"Oh, Ana!" _Kate would chuckle, _"You should learn to take a compliment sweetie, you'll be receiving a lot of those after I'm done with you."_

I sighed and hoped for the life of me that wouldn't happen. I'd be a walking tomato, an embarrassed walking tomato.

When they turned me around to appreciate their "masterpiece", I couldn't help but gasp. My hair was blow dried to perfection, with all the ends tucked in a sort of bouncy manner. I had three layers, but they weren't strictly uniformed, it was as if the layers _had_ layers. My hair, for the first time in my life was to the side, which allowed my new bangs to fall flawlessly over the left side of my forehead, and I immediately knew I'll have to constantly work on it not falling over my eye. I was so happy after my new makeover, I couldn't help but give both Kate and Lola, the hair genius, a giant hug.

...

So now here I was, on the passenger seat of Kate's red Mercedes heading towards school.

I was wearing my tightest black skinny jeans, a fitted white shirt with the first two buttons popped open, topped with a little black vest and my favorite converse, because there was no way I was wearing the red stilettos Kate had suggested. She, however, was dressed to stop traffic, with an extremely short jean skirt and a skin-tight purple v-neck with some strappy black sandals.

In theory, I shouldn't be nervous. I mean, it wasn't like I had to work to make friends, Kate already said I was going to be part of her clique, but then again, that didn't guarantee they would like me, let alone accept me.

I was never one to fit into the in-crowd. Back home I had some friends, but we never got invited to parties or got asked out on dates. I'd already come to terms with the fact I was just... _plain_, made to fade into the background. Now I was going to have to step out of my comfort zone and actually try to be social with people who were going to be constantly judging me.

"We're here!" Kate sing-songed.

I sighed for what it seemed was the millionth time, opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle while mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

The school was quite small compared to the ones in Georgia, but it was still as intimidating as a new school could be. The parking lot was full of students hanging by their cars, throwing footballs around, talking, laughing, and _Oh god! _Some of them were staring at me! No! Scratch that... _most_ of them were staring at me!

_Breathe, breathe, breathe..._

All of the sudden I felt someone entwine their arm to mine. I jumped a little, then let out a relieved sigh when I saw Kate's brilliant grin looking down at me.

"Don't fret, doll. It's not everyday we have the whole school's attention, now let's enjoy it!"

She started walking, _well, more like strutting_, her way across the lot and I had no choice but to follow her lead. Once I was able to keep up with her and her supermodel legs, I noticed a group of kids seated by some benches placed inside a beautiful garden by the side of the school, seemingly waiting for us.

When we reached their destination, Kate let go of me and went straight to a very tall, very muscular boy with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. He engulfed her in his arms as she whispered something low on his ear that made him smile like a little kid with dimples.

Not knowing what to do or say I shifted the weight on my feet and played with a strand of my hair.

"Hey! You're the orphan girl, ain't ya?" A boobalicious blonde with a nasally voice asked me.

Immediately, my body tensed up. _How could it be that I hadn't even stuttered a word and the whole world already knew my deepest darkest secrets?_

All of the sudden, Kate came back from her love bubble and glared at the other blonde.

"Samantha, why don't you go spread your STDs somewhere else. I'm kinda busy introducing my new _sister _here, can I ignore you some other time?"

The girl huffed, clearly irritated, but grabbed her glittering purse and walked away without a word. _Damn, Kate must have some influence._

"Don't worry, that's just a groupie." A tall curvaceous raven-haired girl with a sleek bob extended her hand to me. "I'm the real thing, but you can call me Mia."

Oh..._OH Mia Grey! As in town royalty? _I didn't know whether to shake her hand or kiss it. I thankfully opted for the former and gave her my best friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Ana Steele, I know."

"How...?"

"I know everything around here." She whispered as if it was a secret, though I'm sure everyone else heard it. "_And_ everyone, now let's introduce you to some of Montesano's best."

And just like that I was greeted by everyone around the group, Olivia Martin, Mark Folly, Jack Hyde, Gia Matteo, Elliot Grey and... Ethan Kavanaugh_. Great, just great! _Well, at least he didn't seem too eager to recount the humiliating events from the other day. If I had to guess, I'd say Kate had something to do with that.

"Well, now that you know anyone who's anyone, it's time to head to class, the bell rings in five minutes. You don't want to be late your first day, and make sure to meet us out here when you get your lunch." Mia said walking away with Olivia, Mark, Gia and Ethan.

I turned around and looked at Kate a little confused. "You guys don't eat at the cafeteria?"

"Uh... no." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Don't worry Kate, you go ahead with Elliot. I'll show the little lady around." Said the guy named Jack.

Kate seemed to approve of the boy's intentions as she nodded and told me not to break any hearts on my way to first period, which made me roll my eyes. _Not likely._

...

The rest of the day passed in a sort of daze. Jack had taken his job as tour guide quite seriously since by the time it was lunch hour I knew almost all there was to know about every teacher, student and even some disturbing rumors about the school's principal.

After we both bought lunch, we headed toward the "cool" garden were I'd learned all the crème de la crème hanged out at. Because God forbit, someone with actual social aspirations would go to a cafeteria to _eat_.

"Oh, hey Ana!" Mia waved as she saw me approaching, "seat next to me!"

She padded a spot to her right, and I smiled as I squeezed in between her and Kate.

"Sooooo, how was your day?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Well..."

But before I could start retelling my uneventful day, the sound of a motorcycle engine cut through the serene air of the parking lot. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to see the commotion going on behind them. I, of course, was no less curious and let my gaze fall onto the student body's latest arrival.

He was... well... he was... just... _wow! _The first thing I noticed was his hair, it was what you would call _sex hair_ and it was glorious. The Sun shone down on his messy copper locks in such a way that just begged to be touched. He had a tall muscular body, but not bulky, just slim and athletic. That's when I realized his arms were covered in tattoos, _both of them!_ Their design was so intricate I couldn't make them out from a distance, of course the only way I could appreciate his biceps was due to the fact he was wearing a Jack Daniel's t-shirt with the sleeves cut out all the way to mid-torso. I was also willing to bet good money no one in the world looked better than him in skinny jeans, and his leather combat boots just made him all the more irresistible.

Suddenly, Mia shot up from her spot next to me and marched directly towards the god in Ray Ban shades. And then I understood, of course this was her boyfriend, one as good as he looked only got the best, I mean, that's what Mia was right? The queen of the town.

"...and _that's_ Christian Grey."

I managed to snap out of my musings to catch the last of what Kate was murmuring to me.

"Who?"

She let out an annoyed gust of air. "Seriously Ana, are you ever here on Earth? _I said_... that's Christian Grey!"

"B-b-but, you never mentioned Elliot had a brother."

"No one really acknowledges Christian as a Grey, he's not up to the family's standards," Jack spat, "he's more like the black sheep, the dark seed, the screw-up..."

I tuned him out as I watched hypnotized at the way his lips moved while he argued heatedly with Mia. Finally, she turned around and headed towards our table, with Christian following at a slower pace. When she reached her seat, she opened her purse and started digging for God knows what? I didn't even pay much attention to her, as my eyes were automatically drawn to _his_ presence.

In one swift motion he removed the sunglasses from his face, and it took everything in me not to gasp. Those eyes, _his eyes_, they could strike a girl blind at first sight. They were like two-stormy gray orbs fighting for control within themselves.

And that's when the oddest thing happened. He looked back, he... _looked at me_. I mean, like_ really looked _at me. It was as if he could read every thought in my brain with that one glance, and once his gaze was fixed on mine, _I saw it_. I saw pain, and anger, and frustration and hurt and... Out of the blue, he wasn't just looking at me no more, he was _glaring_. Like I had done or said something to insult him. I blushed furiously and looked down at my food, feeling inexplicably small under his penetrating stare.

"Here you go." Mia said and I risked a glance to see her handing him an envelope. "Don't waste it all on booze and grass. It's your turn to buy the groceries, you can't live off your own filth after all."

_Oh, if looks could kill._

He forcefully took the content from her hands and ran towards his bike while my eyes followed his retreating form like they had a mind of their own.

When he was finally out of the parking lot, Mia sat down with an angry huff.

"Ass!" She shouted into the wind, but we all knew who that was meant for.

Everyone seemed to agree with her, and then after she begged for someone to change the topic, the girls started talking about an alledged sleepover. I couldn't be sure, my mind kept replaying those last few moments our eyes met.

_Did I upset him? Maybe that was just his personality, though I doubted that. He seemed... misunderstood, and I had a feeling in a town like this, "misunderstood" didn't do much for your reputation._

* * *

**_How was that for a first encounter?_**

**_I have some big plans coming up, so stick with me and you shall not be dissappointed :)_**

**_Laters babes xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my amazing readers!**_

_**This is Chapter 5, and yes, while everyone else is having an awesome Halloween, I'm sitting here finishing this chapter for you guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Specially the really long ones, I love hearing in detail what you guys think of what I've done so far!**_

_**I love u guys, and please keep up the REVIEWS! **_

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Monday morning I awoke to the echoing shrill of my phone ringing. Groaning as I opened my eyes, I tried to quickly rub the sleep out of them before dragging my body close to the nightstand and retrieving the persistent device.

"What!?" I managed to get out in an irritated tone.

_"Christian? It's your mother, I just wanted to check on you guys and see how you were doing?"_

"Fine." I deadpanned into the phone.

_"Oh...okay," _she said, probably disappointed at my lack of elaboration, though she immediately recovered, _"Hey, shouldn't you be at school right now?"_

Leave it to Grace to worry about my attendance from all the way across the world.

"Um yeah... I was just feeling kind of sick." _Cough cough._

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, honey. Carrick and I won't be returning home until next week, but you can use the money we left you with your sister to buy some medicine."_

Money? Mia has _my_ money? There was going to be hell to pay for this. The sneaky she-devil was probably keeping all of it to herself.

"You know what mom? I think I _will_ go to school after all. Talk to you later!" And with that I ended the call and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower since I probably smelled of sweat from three days ago.

After I was done, I hurried over to my closet and grabbed the first shirt I got my hands on, as well as some jeans I'd never seen before. This was another one of Mia's pesky habits, as much as she claimed not to care, every time time I opened my closet doors there was something expensive hanging there as if it had walked its way from the mall to my wardrobe.

Sighing, I fetched one of my favorite pair of combat boots before fishing for my phone, shades and the keys to my bike. Taking a last look at the digital clock on my cell, I figured I could get to school in time for lunch. _Perfect._

As I felt the engine of my Harley purr to life, I pressed the pedal to the metal and sped my way into the road leading to Montesano High. I could feel the biting force of the wind drying my wet hair in mere minutes, and I knew by the time I stepped out the bike it'd look like a rat's nest.

...

When I finally arrived at the parking lot I made sure to not park in any empty space, hopefully Mia would get the hint and approach me since I wasn't staying here for long. And that she did, after I had just cut the engine off, she bolted out of her throne and made her way towards where I was hovering with my bike. In seconds she was crossing her arms and glaring at me for all she was worth.

"What are you doing here, Christian?" She sneered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness, am I supposed to request your fucking approval every time I show up to _my_ school?"

She scoffed, "We all know you never come on Mondays."

She had me there, it was a rare occasion when I showed up to this hell hole on a Monday. Mostly because I spent all Sunday drinking and I reserved Mondays to deal with the hangovers.

"Yeah well, I came looking for my money."

Her face paled. _Ha!_ _She wasn't expecting that, was she? Who's the predictable one now?_

"What money?" She said with the worst poker face of fucking ever.

"Don't even attempt to shove that shit down my throat, I know you have the money our parents left me, so hand it over little thief."

"Mom and Dad called?

"_Mom_ called. Now don't change the damn subject and stop pussyfooting."

Mia gave me one last glare and turned around to find my cash. _She actually had it with her! _She was probably going to runaway to the local mall right after school and waste it all in useless crap. I decided to follow her since she might make a run for it while I wasn't looking.

_Well, what do you expect from me? Mia already proved herself untrustworthy by not giving it to me in the first place!_

When I reached the garden where her and her little entourage hanged at, I scanned the table for Samantha. Maybe I could squeeze in a little quickie with her in the janitor's closet, granted it wasn't the classiest place, but she usually didn't mind as long as I kept pounding hard into her.

What I wasn't expecting though, was spotting a pair of the bluest doe-eyes I had ever come across with. The deep sapphire orbs belonged to an even prettier face. Well, _pretty_ wasn't exactly the word I would use, try more like mesmerizing, enchanting, hypnotizing... _Fuck! Since when did I start growing a pussy?_

I immediately removed my shades to examine her further. The girl had dark chestnut hair that shone in contrast to a soft ivory skin that seemed so smooth and lickable and... soon my thoughts took their familiar path to the gutter but I could do nothing but stare at her like a sex-craved maniac.

Her nose was small, like a little button on the center of her face and her lips were pouty and light pink with the most perfect cupid's bow I'd ever seen in my life. Soon, my eyes traveled down her petite figure and although the table obscured part of my view, I could take note of the mouthwatering perky cups peeking from the first two buttons of her blouse. And finally my gaze fell upon her tiny waist, and that's what unsettled me. _Why wasn't she eating?_ Her food sat untouched in front of her and she made no motion to consume any of it. Here she was, all fragile and tempting and she wasn't even thinking of her own health.

The irony wasn't lost in me. I mean, yes, I smoked and drank and inhaled and did all other kinds of unhealthy shit. But _goddamnit! _This looked like a nice girl, with a white picket fence kind of future. She seemed so breakable and it bothered me! _It was all her fault._

I couldn't help but glare at her. Maybe if I intimidated her into eating she would do what was right for her. Of course, no such thing happened. The shy little thing blushed and avoided my gaze. _Great Christian, you managed to be an asshole once again!_

That was when Mia extended the white envelope containing the money to me. I eagerly took it out of her hands and listened half-interested as she told me to buy groceries or some other shit. Giving her one last dark look, I ran towards my Harley and proceeded to leave the same way as I came in. Only this time, with a haunting pair of bright blue eyes invading my every thought.

...

I made it home just in time to grab a second shower, but this one was cold, _very_ cold. Images of the mystery girl flashed through my mind, one dirtier than the next, and though I felt guilty for thinking of her this way before I even learned her name, I was too damn horny to give a flying fuck.

I started stroking my engorged member, rapidly seeking the friction I desired from someone else's hands. Blue eyes on her knees, blue eyes under me, blue eyes on top of me, blue eyes bound to my bed..._ yepp, that did it. _I came exploding against the shower tiles.

_Shit! _I hadn't needed a release this badly since pussy became my home away from home. _What was this mystery girl doing to me? _I bet she was another popularity-seeking wannabe screwing anyone who would give her a spot in the fucking garden table.

Somehow, the thought of her in all those different positions for someone else's entertainment made me angry, terribly angry! Which was extremely unsettling. Maybe I was just curious about her, a new face in a small town was destined to cause attention. She was the shiny new toy, a mystery. _My mystery girl._

Damn it! Christian, get a fucking grip! I wasn't about to go get all exclusive on some random piece of ass. Look what happened last time! I got ridiculed by a cheating slut who just wanted dick for the sake of dick. Oh no, there was no way I was going back to that, Christian Grey _does not _screw just one girl. That's the way it was, and that's the way it was going to stay for the rest of my life, or at least as long as I chose to live it.

Overwhelmed by all the unnerving thoughts swimming through my brain, I dressed in the same clothes I had before and searched for my bike keys once again.

_Christian Grey was doing fucking groceries._

* * *

**_So yeah... next chapter we'll have more Christian/Ana interaction, maybe even one-on-one ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, and please keep supporting this story!_**

**_Don't forget to REVIEW _**

**_Later Babes xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi there, fellow readers,**_

_**So this is chapter 6, it took me a while to write cuz I've been working nonstop the last three days. But it's done...finally!**_

_**Thanks for all ur support and ecouragement, I will keep writing as long as I keep getting ur amazing REVIEWS.**_

_**Now, please enjoy and let me know ur feedback!**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

As the bell to the last class of the day rang, I grabbed my canvas messenger bag and hastily threw it over my shoulder to make sure to get to Kate's car before she had to wait for too long. However, as soon as I exited the classroom door, Jack was waiting for me with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat and it honestly creeped me out a bit. No matter, I made my way over to him and gave him a small smile, after all, he _had_ been the one to show me around campus.

"Whatup Steele?"

"Hey! Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I have to meet with Kate and..."

He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder, freezing me in place for a moment before I relaxed and told myself not freak out over small gestures of friendship.

"Ana Ana..." he _tsk_ed. "That's what I'm here for."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you hear during lunch? The girls are driving together to the Grey's to plan for Friday's party."

"Wait_... _you mean I don't have a ride home?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry girly, they sent me to tell you that they're waiting for you by Mia's car."

"Oh... okay then, I'll go look for them."

Just as I was about to start walking towards the parking lot, he grabbed me by the wrist, which made me stop and turn around, a little irritated at the way he was so eager to touch me without my acknowledgement.

"Wait up, little darling, it is my understanding that I am to accompany you."

"I know my way to the parking lot." I really hoped he got the hint.

"Oh, c'mon! Are you really gonna deny me the pleasure of walking you to your ride?"

I sighed. "Okay, if it really means that much to you, then have at it."

He laughed and placed his arm on my shoulders once again, "Lets go, oh reluctant one!"

And with that, he lead the way to the parking lot where Mia, Rose, Olivia, and some other girl I didn't recognize were hanging by a stunning bronze Maserati. As I got closer, I started taking in the new girl, she had light skin, not lighter than mine since that would be translucent, but she wasn't tan either. Her hair was a few shades lighter than mine, blondish in the Sun, where mine glowed a bit reddish, and secured in a low ponytail. She had brown eyes and really thin eyebrows, her lips were as well, really thin and her nose was perfectly straight and slightly pointing upwards. She looked like she did her fair share of exercise, but she wasn't overly muscular, however, she didn't seem to have a whole lot of curves, so I guess that's what led me to believe she was somehow athletic. Overall, she was a pretty girl, not the type I expected people like Mia, Kate or Olivia to hang out with but eh... they seemed to like _me_, so what do I know?

"Ana, Jack, hi!" Kate waved.

"Hey..." I said, feeling rather awkward with Jack's hand still hanging over my shoulders.

Mia seemed to sense my discomfort as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand in front of the girl I had yet to meet, effectively pulling me out of Jack's grasp.

"Ana, this is Leila. Leila, this is Kate's new _er_... sister."

I shook the girl's hand and marveled at how cold her hand was. _Jesus, has she no body heat?_

"Leila is amazing at painting, I thought she could help us do some nice hand-made invitations," Mia must have noticed my confused expression since she felt the need to clarify, "Oh, you don't expect us to have an open-door pjs party, do you? Last time the whole school showed up, we're inviting maximum 30 people this time."

I gasped. "You're letting thirty people sleep in your house?"

Everyone laughed, but I didn't seem to get the joke.

"No Ana," said Jack, "Not everyone stays. Just the people in our close circle actually get to sleep the night at the Grey's, the rest just go for the drinks, food and loud music... _and _the occasional chance a pretty girl will give up the goods," he said the last part looking directly at me. _Oh crap._

I blushed and turned back to Leila, refusing to acknowledge his comment.

"Very nice to meet you, Leila."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ana."

Her tone was reverent, like I expected someone to talk to Mia. She might have bowed her head a little, though I couldn't be sure. _Geez, what was it with this people and social statuses?_

Once Jack said his goodbyes, smiling at me one last time, he ran towards his dark green truck to the other side of the parking lot. I was expecting someone as flamboyant as him to drive some flashy neon sports car, but his ride seemed fairly practical.

On the other hand, we had Mia's sleek glamorous car, on which I had just been ushered to the backseat with Olivia and Leila, while Mia and Kate sat driver and shotgun. As soon as the key was inserted on the ignition, a high pitched feminine voice started blasting off the radio and I jumped right out off my seat startled.

Olivia laughed, throwing her head back and shouting, "Oh! I love this song!"

Mia immediately turned the volume up the heavens and both her and Kate joined Olivia as they sang along with the bubbly lyrics.

_"Primadonna girl, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was the world_  
_I can't help that I need it all_  
_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_  
_You say that I'm kinda difficult_  
_But it's always someone else's fault_  
_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_  
_You can count on me to misbehave"_

Meanwhile, I sat back and wondered if I'd ever be able to fit in with this dynamic group of girls. I mean, I wasn't exactly very uptight, but my personality just seemed bland compared to such bold attitudes. They laughed carefree, like they had no such things as problems in their lives, and demanded attention like the world belonged to them, and in their minds, it did. I wasn't very confident in the idea that I could somehow achieve to be as vibrant as they were, but I wasn't opposed to it either. My life has always been so centered and sheltered and just... not exciting. These were the type of friends I always dreamed to have, the type of friends you saw in sixties films were the Pink Ladies and T-Birds would charm their way to life, making memories out of everything they touched or talked about. I honestly felt like I was in the right place at the right time as long as Mia and the girls were with me.

I glanced to my right and noticed Leila having the same dreamy expression I probably held just a minute before. _Yepp, I wasn't the only one._

With all my internal musings, I had lost track of time and next thing I knew we were entering the huge curved driveway of a gigantic mansion that seemed to go on for centuries. It stood three floors high, painted in all white with magnificent colossal columns and surrounded by vast trees and a regal white-stone water fountain that dominated the front garden.

"Wow, this is..." I started.

"...yeah." Leila seemed to share my astonishment.

This was like a mini White House. _Were they for real? Who lives like this? _Did the Grey's own half of the United States or something? Where they some kind of Mafia family?

"You'll get used to it." Kate murmured as she entwined elbows with me and pulled me inside the behemothic residence.

The grand foyer was just... out of a style magazine. The walls were a beautiful lilac and two symmetrical polished staircases came from opposite sides of the room, but of course, it wouldn't be complete without a breathtaking oversized chandelier hanging from the tallest roof I'd ever stood under.

"Shall we go to my room? I have all my decorating essentials up there." Mia asked, cutting my ogling short.

We all agreed and followed her up the stairs and into the first room to the left. And if I thought the foyer was worth appraisal, I was clearly in for a surprise when I stepped inside the Grey princess' suite. Words couldn't even begin to describe my surroundings, it was all silk and pillows and loveliness. It was set on a palette of soft blues and creamy beiges, yet it wasn't down-to-earth, it definitely spoke of entitlement and privilege, the way it seemed like another accurate show of her expensive elegant taste. _All I could do was stare. _

The rest of the evening was spent with us girls joking around, talking music, fashion, celebrities and you guessed it... _boys_.

"So... Ana, what do you think of Jack? You two seemed cozy today." Olivia asked while trying on a pair of Mia's heels.

"Well, um... I... he..."

"Oh, spit it out, will you? Do you like him or not?"

I shrugged, not really sure if they would be mad if I were to turn down their friend.

"Oh, c'mon Ana, he was all over you. You must have felt something..." Kate prompted, twirling in a hot pink dress she had pull out of the closet.

_Disgust, repulsion, nausea..._

"No Kate, I don't know, he's not really my cup of tea."

"He's a bit too sticky sweet, isn't he?" Mia offered, scrunching her nose.

I laughed, glad someone finally understood, "Yeah... I guess you could phrase it that way."

Looking around the room, I noticed Leila was looking out from the balcony to the driveway. She had a mesmerised expression on her face and the look in her eyes was narrowed, yet so far away.

"Leila!" Mia called after following my gaze, "Let's just finish doing the invitations, so we could send them out tomorrow."

The startled girl nodded quickly and ran inside, flopping down on the bed, next to Mia, and assisting her with the creative process. To tell the truth, I felt kind of useless. Obviously all this girls had experience with party invitations and all the other planning that goes with it, where I didn't even get the point of going to such extents when the cards would probably end up in someone else's trash can.

"Hey Mia, do you mind if I go downstairs to grab a glass of water, I'm really thirsty." I asked her, suddenly very eager to get out of the room and be a little alone with myself.

"Sure, sweetie. If it's not much bother, can you bring up a few snacks. We're all famished!" She begged.

"Yeah, of course." I immediately walked outside and as I shut the door, I let out a sigh of relief. _Who knew being a girl could be so exhausting?_

Rushing down the stairs, I made it to the last step without faltering. Hastening my feet, I hurried to where I hoped was the kitchen, only to trip over my own feet on the threshold and land on my hands and knees on the smooth cold floor.

But before I could scramble back to my feet, I felt warm strong hands surround my upper arms and lift me effortlessly to a standing position. _Who the...?_

When I raised my eyes to look past my bangs, my breathing caught in my throat and I could swear_ his _too. Intense gray eyes looking unblinkingly down at mine. _WOW! _All coherent thought left my system as soon as I was trapped under his scrutiny. There _he_ was, all mopped-haired and dazzling, and all he could do was stare at me... _me! _I saw his penetrating stare move from my hypnotized gaze to my lips, and then he did one thing that was my undoing... I saw his tongue peek out and trace his bottom lip and then agonizingly slow, licking the upper one. I was in a trance, a _deadly _trance that I welcomed with newfound madness. I shyly looked back up into this eyes, they had darkened and dilated infinitely, making me gasp and release my bottom lip, which I hadn't even noticed I was biting.

"Oh_ god_." I whimpered involuntarily.

I heard him chuckle through my haze and felt him placing a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in, so close I could feel his lips on the sensitive skin there.

"I appreciate the worshipping and all, but it's _Christian_, sweetheart."

To say I blushed would be an understatement. I felt the heat on my face burn its way from my cheeks all the way to my hairline. And then, I felt him sniff, not so secretly on my neck and once again, my weakened legs gave out and if it wasn't for his supporting grip I would have most likely melted to a pile on the floor.

"Wow! Hey baby, are you okay?" He asked looking surprisingly concerned.

My mouth opened and closed, searching for words and not finding any. _Geez, what was this boy doing to my vocal cords?_

"Let's find you a seat, shall we?"

I nodded and he carefully led me over the counter, where he proceeded to place his hands on my waist and lift me to the tall cushioned stool. I gasped once again at the contact that shot electricity all throughout my veins. He, however, took them out immediately and placed them on either side of me in the counter.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He asked in such an authoritative way that demanded to be answered in nothing but the truth.

"No." I whispered meekly.

His eyes narrowed, and for a moment I thought I heard him growl before turning away from me and digging through some bags. Before I knew it, he was once again in front of me with a huge granola bar. He opened it, _ok, I could have done that_, and placed it in my hand with a look that gave no room for arguments. Right away, of course, I started munching on the chewy goodness, not keen to the idea of displeasing him.

I finished the energy bar in record time and blushed furiously when his thumb brushed the side of my mouth to wipe a leftover crumb. _God, I'm hopeless._

"So, what's your name?" He asked casually.

"A-Ana."

"And what's your full name?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

"_Anastasia_..." He murmured appreciably, in a voice I was sure could cure PMS.

I nodded, though it wasn't a question and he smirked, knowing that as well. But as he was about to say something else I heard a dramatic intake of breath from behind me.

Turning my neck to see who had catched me and Christian so close to each other, I met the alarmed gaze of Leila. I sighed in relief, thanking God it wasn't Mia.

"Leila, it's okay, just tell the others I'll be right up." I managed to get out sounding somewhat calmed.

Either she didn't hear me, or chose to just ignore me since her wide-eyed gaze never faltered from Christian. I looked back at him and noticed he was giving her a cold stare that sent chills up my body that made me tremble. Noticing my discomfort, Christian broke his glare with Leila and looked to me once more.

I heard the probably terrified girl's steps as she scurried off upstairs and turned my attention back to Christian, noticing his whole demeanour had changed from relaxed to extremely hostile, like he had built an unbreakable wall in mere seconds.

"You should go upstairs, Anastasia." He said in a detached tone.

I looked down at my feet as I hopped down from the stool and looked around cluelessly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Um... Mia sent me to grab some snacks." I whispered, not daring to raise my voice in case it would upset him further.

He nodded and handed my a few bags of chips from the counter, and without a word I turned and left, internally feeling like he had set my insides on fire. _But damn! What a lovely way to burn._

* * *

_**The song mentioned in this chapter is "Primadonna Girl" by Marina & The Diamonds.**_

_**Thanks for reading, I have lots of other ideas if you keep supporting this story.**_

_**Let me know if you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Thanks a million, xoxo**_

_**Laters Babes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey there!**_

**_This is chapter 7, I just finished writing it and I'm posting it right away. I wanted to inform you guys that most likely I will be updating once a week or so, cuz I work at a store which happens to get quite busy now that Christmas is just around the corner_** _**and I have to go to my classes and study, plus manage a half-decent social life... so bear with me here.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Christian's POV, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

After filling the gas on my bike, I started my shameful way to the local food store. It wasn't like I was so spoiled that I turned my nose on supermarkets, but I just didn't welcome all the reproaching stares from the town's old-timers. Looking the way I did, didn't really gave me a chance to make the most conservative first impression, not that I gave a fuck in the first place, but once in a while I longed to be unnoticed, invisible, just another blur in a sea of faces. This, of course, was quite impossible since Montesano was basically a factory of cookie-cutter population.

Huffing in defeat, I parked in front of _Rodriguez's Supermarket_, it was the closest to the house and it was small enough to not offer much variety, which meant I didn't have to spend an hour deciding on which brand was best and whatnot. Entering the little store, I immediately grabbed a cart and swiftly lost myself in the first isle I could find, already noticing some nosy fuckers looking my way. _Shit, it's like you can't even breathe in this town without attracting attention._

Not letting my annoyance get the best of me, I distracted myself as I started grabbing random crap that I might or might not have seen my mom buy previously. And that's how my time in the store was spent until I heard someone shout my name as I was just closing one of the doors of the freezer section. Placing the cold lasagna with the rest of my contents, I looked up to see Samantha jogging my way, her huge tits bouncing with every step, it was pretty obvious she wasn't wearing a bra, _did I mention we were on the freezer section?_

"Hey sugar..." She purred as she got closer and ran her hand up my arm.

Automatically, I felt myself stiffen, _and not in the good way_. Putting a little distance from her, I ran my hand though my unruly hair.

"What do you want?" I asked her in an icy tone.

Her naturally dark eyes got even darker, and once again she took a few steps towards me, closing the space between us.

"I think it's pretty clear what I want," she chuckled as her hand made its way to the seam of my jeans, "the question is... what do _you_ want?"

Familiar hands rubbed me unabashedly through the rough cloth of my pants and I immediately looked around to see if anyone was around, to my surprise, this section was completely deserted. I was still not entirely satisfied with my quick shower remedy, jerking off deemed my desire, but it didn't quench it. Samantha was easy, willing, and a guaranteed fuck, but something about the way she smirked at me, the way she was so eager to take control and take me wherever she felt like it shamelessly, totally turned me off. I found myself thinking of the meek girl with the luminous sapphire eyes, the one who had blushed and looked away under my gaze. I couldn't help but imagine her writhing underneath me, my mind wondering up to where her delicious blush could lead to. Thinking of her certainly made a part of my body which I'm quite attached to, very _very _excited.

"There we go." Samantha exclaimed before sloppily pressing her mouth to mine.

This was wrong, I could feel it, I just didn't understand why. I've been having my fair share of Samantha ever since I can remember living in this town, yet now, it felt... _wrong_. I tried to shove those ridiculous thoughts out of my brain as I felt her tongue battle mine in its quest for dominance, sucking so hard on my mouth I thought she was going to vacuum my insides. But I couldn't taste anything, it was as lacking as inhaling air, thick hot vapid air. Her grip on my semi-hard erection was too harsh and authoritative. I suddenly felt repulsed, by her, by myself, by the whole situation.

"What's wrong?" She huffed frustrated.

"I have to go, Samantha." I said grabbing my cart and making a beeline for the register.

Feeling as equally frustrated as she, I didn't even notice the sound of her clicking heels catching up to me until she put her hands on the middle of my back.

That's when I saw red.

I turned around, lightning speed and gripped her wrist in my hand, still feeling the painful burn of where her hand had made contact with my back.

"_DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME_." I spat between clenched teeth.

"You seemed to be liking it a while ago."

"Really? Did it really seem that way to you?" I sneered, tightening my grip.

She hissed and I immediately let her go.

"You know the rules, Samantha, and I'm not in the mood to discuss them with you again. So I advice you to get the fuck out of my line of vision before I _really_ get mad."

Finally catching the graveness in my tone, she left the store, not bothering to retrieve her items for purchase.

I sighed, trying to control all the emotions thudding in my head, and pushed the cart, _maybe with a little more force than I should have_, to the register.

The cashier, apparently having witnessed the visuals of what had happened with Samantha, narrowed his dark eyes on me. I glared back, forcefully throwing all the shit I had picked out for him to scan. I really didn't need someone else thinking they knew shit about me when they were all just bunch of ignorant fuckers.

"It's going to be $107.75." He said with a thick accent of some kind.

I nodded and handed him the money from the white envelope Mia had given me. As soon as he gave me the change and the receipt, I was out the door with both hands full of bags.

I couldn't wait to get home and knock the fuck out.

...

When I parked in front of my house and started taking all the grocery bags from the motorcycle handles, I felt the eerie sensation of someone watching me. However, when I looked up to the balconies, there was no one there. Ignoring my paranoid tendencies, I headed towards the kitchen and made myself busy attempting to place all I had bought into the fridge or the cabinets.

While putting a box of cereal in a high self, I felt a thud and a faint whimper of pain. I immediately walked to the threshold to find a girl standing in four, apparently having just tripped.

All I could think of as I placed my hands in her forearms to help her up was that I recognized that ivory perfect skin and the natural shine of her brunette hair. Once she was face to face in front of me, I couldn't for the life of me contain the awestruck look from spreading over my features. Her beauty hit me like a wrecking ball and I suddenly lost all forms of defense. Her big inquisitive eyes that had looked right into my soul earlier in the day, now seemed to be foggy and glazed over. _Was this girl high?_

All of the sudden, I saw with scenic slowness how her fleshy bottom lip got stuck underneath her pearly front teeth. And I couldn't help but lick my own, wondering if her plump lips would feel as soft as clouds against my own. I noticed her agonizingly penetrating stare travel from where she was focused on the motions of my lips, back to my eyes, and I found myself getting hot anywhere and everywhere. I felt as if she tried hard enough, the girl with the scorching gaze could peel away my skin with a glance. And then, almost as if she had read my haunting thoughts, she released her bottom lip with a gasp.

"Oh _god_." I heard her mutter under her breath.

She had said it in an almost reverent tone, and it made me chuckle. Leave it to the heavens to make those words the first to come out of her lips.

Taking advantage of the closeness, I placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned in, easing my mouth as close to the shell of her ear as possible and whispering in a husky tone I knew only too well.

"I appreciate the worshipping and all, but it's _Christian_, sweetheart."

Having her, as if placed there at my disposal made me feel greedy, covetous, like I couldn't and wouldn't _ever_ get enough of her. Before I pulled back, I let her sweet intoxicating scent invade my nostrils with its vanilla undertone and it was all I could do to not to nuzzle my nose against her neck.

Pulling back to see her reaction, I found her cheeks had gone up in flames and she momentarily closed her eyes before I felt her body go limp in my arms. Panic set in for a second before I recovered my wits and grabbed her frame as securely as possible against my own.

"Wow! Hey baby, are you okay?"

The words slipped out of my mouth as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I had never felt comfortable saying words of endearment to anyone, it was one of those annoying pesky habits pussy-whipped motherfuckers said to their bitches to keep them happy. I had pretty much given up in the whole institution of their use, but now... _Fuck! _This girl was just stripping me of all past identities and making me hers with every passing minute.

She opened her mouth to respond to my concerns but closed it, seemingly not able to articulate at the moment. I was getting fucking worried... _what was wrong with her?_

"Let's find you a seat, shall we?" I said while I carefully lead her over to the counter and sat her in one of the tall trendy stools, and as much as I wanted to keep my hands circled around her waist, I moved them to the counter on either side of her, not wanting to flame her uneasiness further.

I suddenly remembered the events of this morning, when I had gotten furious at the sight of her lack of appetite. Now, more than ever, she looked weak and pale and just... _unfocused_.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I didn't even noticed how rough I sounded until I saw her look down nervously and bite her lip once again.

"No." It was barely audible, but enough to set me on a hunt for something for her to digest.

_Shit! Does no one take her care of her? Here she stood, all brittle and frail, and no one but me takes notice._

I immediately found an energy bar and handed it open to her. She needed to eat, and I think she understood from the look in my eyes, there wasn't going to be any _if_'s or _but_'s about it.

Once she finished eating the nutrition bar in excruciatingly dainty proportions, I brushed away a leftover crumb that had accumulated in the corner of her mouth, and to my utter satisfaction, she blushed bright red at my attentions.

"So, what's your name?" I managed to get out in a somewhat casual tone.

"A-Ana." She stuttered.

"And what's your full name?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele." She said a little more stable this time.

"_Anastasia_..." I let my tongue caress the word, like my fingertips longed to do the same with her skin.

She nodded, and I smirked because it wasn't really a question. But just as I was about to interrogate her further, a startled gasp was heard from the entrance to the kitchen.

Leila... _fuck!_

She and I had hooked up in some sort of costume party my sister had thrown two years back. All I remembered was getting high as a motherfucking kite, grabbing some random pussy, and doing a half-ass job at fucking her. Next thing I know, psycho Leila is basically breathing down my neck every day... _I eventually put two and two together._

I snapped out of my thoughts just as Anastasia was saying something to my alleged stalker. Leila, however, just stared at me with that unmoving, frazzled gaze that sometimes creeped the fuck out of me on a stoned day.

Wanting her to leave me the fuck alone, I glared at her as hard as I could. This bitch had to fucking get over it and find herself another dick to obsess about, I was getting pretty tired of people's bullshit nowadays.

Suddenly, I saw Anastasia tremble from my peripheral vision, and immediately sent Leila one last warning to leave before fixing my eyes on the girl with the stunned blue eyes.

Looking at her right now, I noticed something I hadn't before. My arms, on either side of her, all inked, stained to hide marks of pain and abuse and misuse... Looking at her porcelain arms, I saw nothing but pureness and delicacy. I felt repulsive for even thinking one as heavenly as she would cast her eyes on me. She was nothing like the other bitches on this town, she was unadulterated beauty, meant to stay away from danger and darkness, and that's exactly what I was.

"You should go upstairs, Anastasia." I heard myself say, my mind being once again penetrated by the sinister voices that I had managed to keep out throughout the day.

_Unwanted..._

_Defiled..._

_Broken..._

_Fucked-up..._

Barely managing to regain my lucidness, I saw Anastasia look around as if in need of something else.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused that she didn't just ran away from my disturbed presence.

"Um... Mia sent me to grab some snacks." She whispered.

I nodded and handed her some random chip bags. Watching her walk away without one last look, knowing she was of the sky and stars, while I was eternally earthbound.

* * *

**_How was that?_**

**_I gotta admit I do enjoy writing Christian's POV, quite a lot! I am a sailor-mouthed girl and it just comes natural to me. I wanted to thank all my followers and supporters and review-givers! YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND I WILL KEEP UP THE UPDATES! _**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,_**

**_Laters Babes..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my peeps!**_

_**So this is chapter 8. A huge thanks to everyone who REVIEWS! Please keep it up!**_

_**The song on this chapter is "CHILDREN OF THE BAD REVOLUTION" by Lana Del Rey... I adore her and the song totally sets the mood, so hear it before or while reading the party scene.**_

_**Anyhoo... here it is guys.**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

The rest of the week passed without commotion. I already started getting used to a familiar routine: school, homework, shower, dinner and sleep. There was this once when Mia invited us to her house to revise the details of the party, and of course, half the time I spent keeping an eye out for _him_. But to my great relief and disappointment, he wasn't there. I still hadn't figured out how I felt towards Christian Grey. On one hand, he was painfully attractive... _okay, maybe even borderline mouth-watering_, but what else did I really know about him? No one in the group even acknowledged his presence, and if I asked Kate she would assume I was interested. _But, was I?_

_Ugh! _I had no idea how to deal with this. I've never "liked liked" anyone before. Back in Georgia, I'd only ever had a slight crush on the son of the pastor that preached at the local church, and that was partly because he looked like he belonged in a boy band. With straight blonde hair and light eyes, he had all the girls in class swooning. I'd never found him all that appealing, I guess crushing on him just seemed like the right thing to do since everyone else was. But _this_, this was different, much different. Christian wasn't just hot, he was in a category all of his own. _Gosh!_ If that boy was any hotter, he'd burn a hole through the ozone layer.

It wasn't just how he looked though, it was also how he was the most complicated person I'd ever met. I didn't know what to make of him, the one time I got a chance to talk to Christian, he'd been playful and sweet, yet so authoritative and aloof at times. His mood swings had me disoriented, there were so many sides to him, it was hard to believe one man was his own island.

Sighing, I stepped out of the soothing spray of the cascading water and wrapped a towel around myself. I was really going to have to stop trying to analyze Christian Grey in the shower, otherwise the Kavanaghs would surely run out of hot water.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door, and the familiar voice of Kate was heard from the other end.

"Ana? Are you about ready in there? We have to be at Mia's in about an hour!"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I shouted back as I started to dry my body from head to toe.

It was almost time for the pajama party and my nerves were getting the best of me. I thought a nice hot shower would relax me, but here I was once again freaking out. When I was completely free of moisture, I put on my underwear, followed by the almost-indecent dark blue flannel sleep shorts that Kate had bought me. It had a light blue ribbon in the center to adjust around the hips and was ruffled where it came to an end a few inches higher than mid-thigh. Kate matched it with a simple tank top, the same color as the ribbon, that had lace trimming around the breast area and where it stopped at my waist, just covering my belly button.

I was feeling very insecure about the whole outfit until I stepped on my fluffy dark blue slippers and exited the bathroom. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw Kate's nightgown... _Wow! _It was all red satin, with a deep plunge neckline and though it was floor-length, it had a front slit that gave one hell of a peek of her right thigh.

"Kate!" I screeched and ran towards her. "You look amazing!"

She rolled her eyes and placed her feet in heeled fluffy sleepers.

"Ana, please, you're the one who looks like a love buffet."

I blushed and played with the trim of the shorts. "You think so? I mean, I don't want to look like a hussy..."

Kate's laugh interrupted any further complains and she dragged me to the vanity chair to start blow-drying my hair.

"Oh sweetie," she chuckled, "no one will think you look like a _whore_. You look sexy, embrace it!"

I nodded, though I still felt a bit wary about the whole situation.

...

As Kate rounded the driveway to the Grey's residence, I felt my stomach drop. There were so many cars outside it looked like a dealership, I could just imagine the multitude of people that were actually inside.

I heard Kate swear and slam the car door with a little more force than necessary as she stepped out of the shiny vehicle.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to match her long strides towards the front door.

"It's always the same thing. No matter how exclusive we try to be, half the freakin' school shows up!"

Kate opened the double ivory doors and we were immediately hit by the full force of the music blasting from the stereos.

_"Take me in your fast car Mercedes_  
_Kissing on your neck while your driving_  
_Doesn't care I'm always on my blackberry_  
_All the time all the time buying into every line_  
_I'm a flashy little lush but he thinks I'm really fine..."_

The lyrics swirled through my brain as I took in the scene in what it seemed was slow motion. There were bodies, grinding against bodies who were grinding on other bodies. All my insecurities about looking like a harlot were out the door as my gaze fell on girls who refused to leave anything to the imagination. Guys weren't any better though, some were just on their tighty whities. Dear Lord!

_"...Notorious and wild takes me where I'm gonna shine_  
_Where the bad boys role hard dressing like James Dean_  
_And the vixen starlets feels so good to be..."_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw kids drowning bottles like it was some type of elixir. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, but somehow everything would just fit together into this "bigger than life" party scenario.

_"...We're children of the bad revolution_  
_And partying's the only solution_  
_And I'mma tell any confusion_  
_About who we are and what we're gonna be_  
_We gonna get free free free free _  
_Get free..."_

Lost in the whole flow of things, I had forgotten all about Kate, who was no longer by my side. Panicking slightly, I shoved my way into the crowd and did my best to look for her.

_"...Every dude you ever seen_  
_We're acting really tough _  
_Like the world belongs to us_  
_'Cause it does, yeah it does_  
_But we do create the buzz_  
_Where the bad boys blow smoke_  
_Just like they're James Dean_  
_And the it girls blow kisses _  
_Just like Marilyn..."_

Once I passed the threshold to the kitchen, I was tempted to just turn and give up on my search for Kate. There were at least ten people on the floor with a huge cloud of smoke surrounding them, I noticed they were passing around a bong and inhaled from it before handing the object to the next person to their right.

Suddenly, through all the fog I heard someone calling my name. I scanned the room for the source of the excited shout-out, when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulders. I looked up and met the disoriented stare of non other than Jack Hyde.

"Hey shorty!" He slurred, "Where have you been hiding, girl?"

His breath was so spiked with alcohol it was revolting.

"Um, I just arrived actually." I said hesitantly. I'd never dealt with an intoxicated person before and I had no idea how to approach the situation.

"Bout time! I've been waiting all day to get you alone." He whispered in my hear and I couldn't help but recoil from his attention.

He started pulling me towards the bar, where there was already a couple eating away at each other's face while leaning against the counter. I tried to stand my ground, but even this drunk, he was much stronger than I was. He forcefully sat me down in one of the stools while I saw him rummaging through the bottles for one that wasn't completely empty. Finally he pulled out a small bottle that seemed unopened, the letters in the label read "Everclear" and he quickly got one crystal glass, pouring a bit of the colorless liquid into it and sliding it towards me.

"Jack, I don't think I should..."

"Shh... it's okay, little lady, if you just swallow it all in one stride you won't even feel it. You just gotta loosen up, sugar, gotta stick up your ass."

"I don't have a..." I started to argue but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Yes, you do. People are starting to notice. Do you really wanna be kicked out of Mia's group for being a Little Goody Two-Shoes?"

That hit a nerve. I'd been constantly afraid everyday I went to school that the girls would realize I wasn't cool enough to hang out with them, that the boys would tease me for being the ugly duckling, that Kate would be ashamed of the frigid awkward orphan she was forced to carry as a burden.

Without thinking twice I grabbed the glass containing the odorless booze and proceeded to chug it down. _Or at least, that was the plan. _As soon as the burning substance glided down my throat I fell into a fit of coughing. It was awful! It felt like fire, like lava flowing through my body. My eyes watered and I couldn't even breathe. Immediately, I hurried out the door that led to the backyard, trying to grasp as much fresh air as possible into my flammable lungs.

Jack followed behind and I heard him snickering as he place a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Ana, you crack me up!"

He kept laughing as I felt my stomach contort. The acid I had swallowed was scratching the walls of my belly and I couldn't stop a tear from falling from the corner of my eye as I struggled to keep composure.

Suddenly I was very close to Jack, _very close_. I felt his hands grip my upper arms as he looked down at me seriously, his mocking laughter long gone.

It all happened in a sort of haze. Jack started leaning down towards me, I saw his chapped lips duck down to unite with mine, I smelled the toxic waste coming out of his mouth, I felt his fingers stab at the sensitive skin on my arms, causing me to yelp in pain and scrunch my eyes shut. But before I could experience the torment of his lips on mine, his grip on my arms was gone, the rancid smell of his breath disappeared and there was the distinct sound of bones breaking and a tortured cry left someone's throat. I immediately opened my eyes to the dreadful sight in front of me.

_Blood_

_Jack_

_Screaming_

_Ground_

_Kicking_

My brain could no longer form coherent thoughts as I doubled over and spilled the contents of my stomach on the floor. It was painful, yes, but it also meant I was emptying my system of the vile I had drank. Just when I thought I was going to stop vomiting, more came back up and soon my throat couldn't handle more of the horrid torture.

After a moment, my legs gave out and I sank to the ground, trying to swallow anything but my mouth felt so dry, I seemed to not be able to find any saliva. Frustrated, in pain, and freezing in the night air, I let the tears fall down my cheeks, and soon I was so consumed by my own sobs I completely forgot of my surroundings until I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up to my feet. As I suspected, the moment I was upright, my knees buckled in weakness. However, instead of falling once again to the ground, I felt someone uphold me, placing an arm under my knees and another behind my head.

"Shit!" A smooth masculine voice cursed as I was pressed tightly to a firm chest.

I tried to focus my gaze on my captor, but my mind was so exhausted, all I saw was the blurry outline of someone moving me about.

Once again, the loud charge of the music inside the house assaulted my ears, and I whimpered, not knowing how to block the noise out. As if aware of my discomfort, my rescuer pressed me closer to his chest to drown out the uproar, and that was when I noticed my cheek wasn't rubbing against any fabric, it was skin on skin, warm solid skin.

All of the sudden, we were ascending up the stairs from what I sensed, and after a few minutes I heard the creak of a door and the sound of it shutting, dimming the clamour of the loud beat downstairs. I tried to blink and catch sight of the room around me, but it was pitch black. My heartbeat started to pick up. _Where was I? Who was this person? Am I in danger? _

Before my mind could worry me further, I was gently placed on a comfortable surface, my head raised on what I imagined was a pillow. Nearly hyperventilation now, I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes accustomed to the lack of lighting

Suddenly, I heard a click to my right and though I didn't have the strength to turn my head towards the sound I watched as a light illuminated the room. It wasn't very bright, like if someone had put something over it to dim it's intensity.

I heard footsteps, and I felt myself tense. I was so nervous I shut my eyes and focused on trying to slow down erratic breathing. I didn't even notice I was shaking until I felt a large warm hand engulf my trembling one in it's grasp, rubbing a soothing thumb over my palm.

"It's okay, you're safe now, Anastasia."

In an instant, I opened my eyes and gasped as I took in Christian's vehement gaze scorching my pupils, making me dizzy with their intensity. The sharp intake of breath made my flaming throat ache substantially and I couldn't help but give a small cry at the pain it caused.

"What's wrong? What did the fucker did to you?" He asked, distressed.

I pressed my hand to throat and did my best to get the words out.

"B-b-burrns..." was all it came out

He seemed to understand as he quickly got up and bolted out the door, leaving me alone inside the room. It wasn't long until he came back with a box of apple juice, the sight made me smile weakly. He moved my knees to the side tenderly, and sat on the bed, popping the box with the straw and placing his arm on my back, he sat me up and handed me the juice box.

"Small sips, you don't want to throw up again." He warned and I nodded, following his instructions since he seemed to have some idea on how to deal with this.

Out of nowhere he narrowed his eyes and growled. I mimicked his gaze and notice he was staring at the bruises that were starting to form on my upper arms.

"I will _kill_ him." He fumed in a low scary voice.

I put the juice down in the midnight table and shook my head rapidly.

"N-no... y-yo-ou c-c-ann't." I gasped out through my sore throat

"How the fuck did you get so hammered? You'd just fucking arrived!" He protested, running a hand through his disheveled hair, seemingly frustrated.

"J-Jack... gav-ve me-e shh-ot." I rasped.

His forehead furrowed and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You get shit-faced after one shot?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shurgged, never having had such a close encounter with alcohol before.

"Well, what the hell did he give you?" He demanded.

I tried to think back to the beginning of the night, I had a vague idea of what Jack had poured me but I couldn't recall the name exactly.

"Um, Ever..."

"Clear? EVERCLEAR?" He shouted.

I nodded meekly and he abruptly got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"W-Wait!" I called. "W-wher-re a-are you go-oing?"

"Fucking finish the bastard off! _EVER-FUCKING-CLEAR? _Shit! Anastasia, straight from the bottle? How are you even speaking now?"

I gave him a dry look. _Could he really call all this scraping of my throat, speaking?_

He pulled at his hair, frustrated. "It's 95% alcohol! That's worst than vodka, whiskey, brandy! That fucker... after I'm done with him, he'll be carrying his intestines to the emergency room."

Once again, he made his way towards the door and I felt my resolve breaking, opening the water gates, afraid he'd leave me alone when I didn't even have control of my own body.

"C-Chri-s-tian, ple-eas-se." I could hear the tears in my voice and apparently so did he, as he immediately turned around and knelt next to me

"Hey..._hey! _Anastasia? Hey, it's okay." He tried to calm me, but I was too far gone. Tears were staining my face and I couldn't keep my lower lip from trembling.

"S-s-tay..." I begged.

"Anastasia, Hyde's gotta..."

"Ple-ea-s-se." I sobbed. "C-Chri-s-tian, I-I'm s-sca-red."

Looking deep into my eyes, he nodded.

"Move over." He directed, and I immediately made room for him on the bed.

He laid down next to me, and I turned so our eyes met. I was about to thank him but he placed a single finger on my lips.

"Shhh... you keep talking and your throat's gonna feel like sandpaper tomorrow. Now, get some sleep, Anastasia."

I nodded and closed my eyes. It didn't take much to lull me to sleep, I was beyond exhausted and with Christian next to me, I felt _safe_.

* * *

_**Thumbs up?**_

_**I'm excited for some feedback... please review!**_

_**Hope u guys had an awesome week, and not as hectic as mine!**_

_**Love ya'll,**_

_**Laters Babes...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey there, mates.**_

_**So this is chapter 9, Christian's POV of the party. I hope you enjoy everything that went on when Ana was not around and whatnot. Well, I don't wanna keep you from your reading, so read away! ...and please REVIEW!**_

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I inhaled one last drag of my clove cigarette before throwing it in the green overgrown grass and stepping on it. I reveled in the temporary calmness it brought me, _always temporary_. My trusty pack of cigs were always there for me, I could always count on them to take the edge off.

It was getting pretty dark and the shadows casting from the old concrete tombstones collided with the gloomy glow coming from the sunset, still visible over the horizon. I was leaning against the back of the sign that read "Montesano Cemetery". This was my hiding place, my safe haven of sorts. I come here almost every noon after school, or when I'm having a shitty day and just need to wallow on my own sorrow. Having so much death around me, always made me feel oddly comforted, knowing there was always a way out. _Nothing's permanent._

Today, however, the feel of nothingness in the air couldn't even lift my spirits. Everywhere I looked, every flash of brown hair, or the passing blur of blue eyes, reminded me of _her_.

_It fucking pissed me off! Did I not deserve a moment of peace?_

Cursing in annoyance, I began my walk to my bike. Maybe a little dose of adrenaline would do my body some good.

...

I parked outside my house and killing the engine of my Harley, I nearly mounted the thing once again when I noticed the overwhelming amount of cars all over the residence. _Of course, Mia was blowing the roof again._

Rolling my eyes at her antics, I made my way towards the door. Opening the damn thing, I felt my eyes widen at the scene before me. _Was my sister's latest theme, "Roman Orgy Extraordinaire"?_

I saw bodies doing a pretty good job at molding together. Mia had apparently placed flashing lights all over the place since I was almost blinded by the rapid sudden movements of the dancing mass. There were pillows, different shapes, sizes and colors thrown around the floor. Some girls in nothing but two minimal strips of clothing were hitting each other with the feather distributing cushions. I rolled my eyes at my sister's lame attempt at doing a classy get-together, this things always turned rowdy one way or another.

Shoving people out of the way, I climbed a few steps up the stairs, sitting down on the cold marble and resting my head on the steel railings. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the loud ear-splitting beat of the latest annoying mainstream crap the freckled kid, they called DJ, was playing.

Suddenly, I felt long nails scraping my back and the hot air of someone's breath grazing my ear.

"Hello Christian, you're looking mighty lonely out here."

I looked over my shoulder to spot Melissa with her hands rather busy, running all over the cloth of my shirt.

"Stop that." I growled, trying to control the urge to just forcefully pry her claws away from my back.

"Shit man! What's wrong with you lately? You haven't showed up at school and Samantha said you treated her like roadkill the other day." She huffed, dropping her hands and sitting next to me.

I ran my hands through my hair. _Can't everyone just leave me alone?_ They were just eager for their healthy those of fuck and the town's manwhore wasn't putting out.

"So now you guys plot together? All my little fluffers have a secret society now?"

I saw her eyes narrow and I could tell she was fighting the urge to tell me off, but she stayed put and instead leaned in to place her insisting palm on my crotch.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave." She purred in a voice I would have found seductive maybe a week ago. Somehow, all it did now was make me want to get the hell out of her grasp.

"Leave. Now." I got out through clenched teeth.

Seeming extremely offended, she got up with a start and trotted down the stairs. _Well, what do you know? The slut had at least a scrape of self-worth. _

...

It was a while before _she _came in, all dear-caught-in-the-headlights by the party atmosphere. Looking so damn hot, she should come with a warning label. I watched, her cute little outfit giving me just the right amount of skin to make me salivate, as she stood there motionless for my eyes to appraise. All of the sudden, she seemed to shake herself out the shock and notice Katherine Kavanagh had long left her side to most likely go find my sister, wherever the hell she was.

Anastasia stumbled her way through the crowd, and it was a while before I saw her disappear through the kitchen's threshold. Not even thinking it twice, I stood up and descended the stairs to go follow her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to actually talk to her, but just watching her from afar seemed to bring me this bizarre delight I couldn't yet explain to myself.

Of course this never happened since as soon as I stepped into the suffocating multitude of mindless teenagers, a drunken Samantha bumped into me and spilled her stupid blue-colored cocktail all over my shirt.

"Fuck! Are you fucking shitting me?" I exclaimed, outraged at the dazed girl before she started spitting an endless stream of apologies my way.

"Never mind." I muttered and sprinted towards the third floor.

Entering my room, I took off the stained shirt and threw it on top of the bedside lamp. I'd probably have to get rid of it soon because laundry wasn't really my forte. I decided to skip on grabbing a clean tank, there's plenty of drunken idiots downstairs walking around with colorful drinks. Descending the stairs, I was careful this time to avoid anyone swaying with a flourescent glass on a raised hand and managed to get to the kitchen unharmed.

The first thing I noticed was the circle of people on the floor inhaling from a bong. Ignoring the cloud of stoners, I scanned the room for Anastasia. _What the fuck? I saw her go through here. _The bar was empty except for Sophia Anderson and her latest boy toy, who were rubbing each other all over on top of the counter, as always she was open for business. Searching the room with keen eyes, I spotted Mark, _Olivia's doormat boyfriend_, and reached his side in no time. I took the bong away from his hands and looked straight into his far-away gaze.

"Have you seen Anastasia?"

He scrunched his eyebrows like I had asked him the answer to an elaborate math problem. "Uh...you mean, _Ana_?"

"Yes dumbass, have you fucking seen her?" I was getting irritated and slightly worried at her sudden absence.

"I think I saw Jack follow her outside after..."

I didn't stay long enough to hear him finish his sentence as I bolted towards the backdoor. I didn't know much about the Hyde kid, last year he had become an official member of the group of imbeciles that followed my brother and sister around, and that was about it as far as my dirt on him went. Even though I had no solid reason to get this freaked out, I felt dread creep its way into my stomach. _Something was wrong, something was very wrong._

I found my hypothesis scarily accurate when I saw the loathsome individual pucker his lips and move them towards the terrified girl with the scrunched eyes. I was so enraged at that moment, it's a wonder how in mere seconds I grabbed the vile git by his shoulder, turned him around and relished in the feel of the bones in his jaw breaking against the contact of my knuckles. I saw him immediately hit the ground with a thud and right away, I started kicking his back and stomach. When the foul little bitch started pleading for me to stop, I sat on his stomach and in a swift determined motion, my fist connected with his right eye, making sure to pour the last of my anger in that violent shot, leaving the weeping bastard writhing on his back.

The sound of heartbreaking sobs swirled with the night's breeze and broke through my murderous rage. Anastasia sat on the ground, her small frame shaking with her convulsive gasps for air. She was facing away from me and I wondered idly if she was doing it on purpose because she was afraid of me after I had beaten Hyde into a shapeless mush. I approached her hesitatingly, but after not receiving any warning signs from her, I placed my hands carefully on her upper arms and help her to her feet. As I figured, as soon as she placed any weight on her shivering legs, they nearly collapsed under her. I hurriedly placed one arm under her knees and another behind her neck, cursing at myself for not carrying her straight away.

Having her this close to me, I saw her eyes strain to focus as tears still blurred her vision, falling mercilessly down her porcelain discolored cheeks. There were goosebumps all over her visible skin and I immediately made my way inside to find her somewhere where I could keep her warm and safe.

Inside, however, the loud uproar of the upbeat techno ate away at my ears and sensing Anastasia tense up in my arms, I pressed her closer towards my skin, wanting to protect her from any further discomfort. I ascended up the stairs with her pressed tightly into me now that she seemed to have ceased crying.

When we had finally arrived at my room, I shut the door and blindly placed her on the bed. Knowing by now where everything was located, even in utter darkness, I hurried to the bedside lamp and turned it on, letting the dim light illuminate the room under my long forgotten stained shirt.

With a now clear view of the girl laying on top of my comforter, I noticed she was trembling, even though the temperature in the room was perfectly warm. I walked over to her and knelt next to her spot on the far left of the bed, securing her small shaking hand in mine, making sure to rub my thumb in small circles over her palm, hoping this was of comfort to her.

"It's okay, you're safe now, Anastasia." I murmured reassuringly.

Almost immediately, her lids opened and the girl with the startled sapphire blue eyes gasped, followed by an automatic whimper of pain.

"What's wrong? What did the fucker did to you?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the panic out of my voice.

The fearful girl pressed a hand to her throat and I watched helplessly as she struggled to get her words out.

"B-b-burrns..." She managed and without a word I left to get her something to ease her supposed _burning_.

Running downstairs and grabbing her something to drink that wouldn't upset her stomach, I hurried back to my room in record time. Anastasia was right where I left her. _Well what do you expect, stupid? She can't just teleport somewhere. _Ignoring my rude inner monologue, I proceeded to carefully move her legs to the side and sit close enough to help her sit up and hand her the juice box.

"Small sips, you don't want to throw up again." I instructed, remembering the pile of vomit to her side on the backyard.

Thinking of the violent incident of a few minutest past, I took the time to take inventory of Anastasia. Her face, neck and shoulders seemed okay, but when my gaze lowered downward to her upper arms I couldn't stop the furious growl from escaping my lips when I catched sight of the finger-shaped bruises coming to surface on her ivory skin.

"I will _kill_ him." I said, more to myself than anything else.

"N-no... y-yo-ou c-c-ann't." Anastasia stuttered roughly.

"How the fuck did you get so hammered? You'd just fucking arrived!" I fumed, attempting to change the subject and tame the murderous thoughts in my head.

"J-Jack... gav-ve me-e shh-ot." _Oh, that fucker again._

"You get shit-faced after one shot?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she had grown two heads.

She just shrugged, not giving anything else as an explanation.

"Well, what the hell did he give you?"

She seemed to think it over and I waited impatiently to know what the fuck had gotten her this messed up in mere minutes.

"Um, Ever..." She started hesitantly.

"Clear? EVERCLEAR?" I shouted, hoping just this once I was proven wrong.

However when I saw Anastasia nod cautiously I could no longer contain the boiling rage accumulating inside of my being. Getting up abruptly, I was already visualizing myself ripping Hyde apart when Anastasia's voice stopped me halfway towards the door.

"W-Wait!" She called. "W-wher-re a-are you go-oing?"

"Fucking finish the bastard off! _EVER-FUCKING-CLEAR? _Shit! Anastasia, straight from the bottle? How are you even speaking now?" _Fuck!_ I pulled at my hair, not even trying to hide my frustration. "It's 95% alcohol! That's worst than vodka, whiskey, brandy! That fucker... after I'm done with him, he'll be carrying his intestines to the emergency room."

Craving the sensation of being responsible for Hyde's destruction, I made my way towards the door, stopping once again when Anastasia's broken voice filled the room with its haunting pleads.

"C-Chri-s-tian, ple-eas-se." I could hear the tears in her voice and immediately turned around, resuming my previous spot next to her.

"Hey..._hey! _Anastasia? Hey, it's okay." I tried to sooth her, but she was having non of it. Tears were streaming down her face and I could concentrate on nothing but her trembling lower lip.

"S-s-tay..." She begged.

"Anastasia, Hyde's gotta..."

"Ple-ea-s-se." She sobbed. "C-Chri-s-tian, I-I'm s-sca-red."

I looked deep into her frightened wide-eyed gaze and felt my resolve crumbling, right before I nodded and directed her to move over, which she immediately complied, giving me her former spot and moving to the right. I laid down next to her, and she turned so our eyes met. She was about to say something but I quickly placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... you keep talking and your throat's gonna feel like sandpaper tomorrow. Now, get some sleep, Anastasia."

She nodded and fluttered her eyes closed. Exhausted, I followed right after, sensing a foreign feeling of serenity creep through my body and drag me to sleep.

* * *

_**? **_

_**Did u like?**_

_**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope this one gets the same amount of positive feedback! **_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING and I'll keep posting.**_

_**I'm sorry if once a week is too slow for you guys, but it's the only schedule I can manage.**_

_**BTW: Did any of u guys go see Breaking Dawn Part 2? I've seen it three times now, and that's counting the midnight première! Did u guys like it? Any twihards out there? I LOOOOOVED IT, it was just the perfect conclusion to the series.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for all the love and support,**_

_**LATER BABES. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello Earthlings!**_

_**I know...I know... I'm surprised myself that I managed to write this chapter today. I just had the day off and decided to just fuck it and spend my free time writing fanfiction, like the weird alien that I am. **_

_**Anyways... here's Chapter 10 and I decided to start a "thing" now. The "thing" is... for every chapter I write, I will choose five REVIEWS from the previous chapter and answer any questions or address anyone who I think deserves a spot on the Author's Note. **_

_** sam5973**__**- Thanks for the continuing support, I'd have you know, I started to hate my name too after reading several Twilight fanfictions. But hey! At least in this fic, YOU were screwing Christian Grey, all I ever got was glares of disgust by Edward Cullen!**_

_** Guest-xyz**__**- You are a genius, thanks for the idea.**_

_** Debs2000**__**- Hell yeah! The movie better be as badass as the book! I can't wait to see who will play Ana and Christian!**_

_** iamkaren10**__**- I'm glad you enjoy Christian's POV, he's quite a joy to be around, ain't he?**_

_** BGHeron**__**- Your generous praise always brings a smile to my face. You always seem to understand my intentions perfectly and I'm happy you're enjoying this story.**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

I woke up surrounded by darkness, in a place that was most definitely not my room. More than a little disoriented with the atmosphere around me, I attempted to move and further inspect my surroundings but there was something restricting my upper body from any motion. With my eyes now a bit accustomed to the dim lighting, the blind spots left my vision and I was able to focus on the heavily inked arm draped over my chest. I had to hold in a gasp as several events from yesterday resurfaced from my memory.

_Jack_

_Everclear_

_Disgust_

_Throwing-up_

_Blood_

_Crying_

_Bed_

_Christian_

Oh God!_ Christian_... Christian saved me from Hyde and nursed me when I was drunk and incoherent last night. The same Christian who had glared at me that first day at school, the same Christian that had made me blush nonstop that day in his kitchen, the same Christian who had fed me a granola bar when I nearly fainted from his mere presence, the same Christian that was now shirtless with his arm resting comfortably over my breasts. _Remind me again why deciding to skip the bra yesterday had been a reasonable idea?_

As if the situation wasn't already painfully humiliating, I felt the two little pebbles in the middle of my breasts rise to attention. _Oh my!_ I looked to my left at Christian, worried my sensitive perky buds had somehow awaken him, I sighed in relief when he looked like he was still dreaming away.

It was clear the boy had been in need of a good night' sleep for a while now. Everytime I saw him, he had this awful dark spots under his eyes. _Why didn't he get better rest? _I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to take care of him, to make sense of this chaotic life he maintained. I knew it wasn't my place though, I was just some girl he took pity in.

I decided to not linger on this upsetting thoughts for long. Here I was, on a bed... _on Christian's bed_... with him! Thanking the heavens above for he was still in deep slumber, I tentavely raised my right hand and delicately placed my fingers on the arm draped over me, barely grazing the skin there. I started to trace the outline of the many tattoos enveloping his muscles, his flesh was warm and even at this gentle contact, my lower stomach was doing funny flips. I paid close attention to the owl attached to the skin on his right bicep, it was the one that my eyes were definitely drawn to, the permanent art was so detailed and realistic I couldn't fathom how such perfection could be accomplished by anyone. I winced, noticing all the different shades of black and gray coloring the tattoo, _WOW! That must have hurt like hell. _

I further explored the flesh that was of access to me. Christian would let out a few sleepy moans now and then but didn't gave any signs of waking up from his trance, so I allowed my curious hand to travel his clavicles, where the cursive line of "_Live Fast Die Young_" was scripted across his collar bones. This, however, made me frown, the thought of Christian dying sent a cold chill down my spine. He lived fast, that was for sure, but that didn't mean his future had to fall short.

Concentrating so hard on the meaning of his inked skin, I didn't notice the multiple round-shaped scars covering his chest until a few moments after. I blinked in confusion, what is this? _Oh my goodness gracious..._

Before I could react though, I was suddenly flipped with my back pressed to the mattress and under Christian's vehemently gray gaze. He had my wrists trapped in his strong grip over my head, held up by his elbows, his face was just a few inches above mine. He furrowed his eyebrows and exhaled a relieved gust of air before releasing my hands, though I kept them right where he left them, afraid to make any sudden movements. He looked so wild, with his untamed copper hair fanning across his forehead and that feral look in his eyes. But when he let out that breath and relaxed his defensive stance, he looked _lost_, frantic and just... lonely.

Deliberately slowly, I raised the same hand that had roamed his body only moments before and lightly brushed some of the strands away from his head, letting my fingers mildly graze his scalp as I pushed the hair back. He closed his eyes and a satisfied sound that sounded quite a bit like a purr came out of his throat. I gently took my hand away once I was convinced his wild mane was no longer obscuring his vision, and smiled tentatively up at him. Christian's lids opened once my hand broke the contact and sighed, looking wonderstruck down at me.

"You're okay." He whispered lowly, like it was exclusively intended for his own ears.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning as I noticed the raspiness in my voice was still there.

"You're okay." He repeated, ignoring my question, before nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"Anastasia." His breath tickled my neck and I couldn't for the life of me keep a tiny moan from escaping my lips.

He growled in response, and as God is my witness I felt my insides melting. Christian's lower weight pressed into me further and I gasped rather startled when his... well... uh... his _manhood_, poked at my inner thigh. I was so paralyzed by the simple inconceivable fact that Christian Grey was on top of me, that it took me a full minute for my hands to find their way back to his hair, this time tangling in it. The unruly locks felt so incredibly soft and silky, I realized why he always kept pulling at it. _Hell! I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off it if I tried. _

Christian placed a tender kiss on the side of my neck, which made a spontaneous shudder run through my body at the electric feel of his lips on my skin. He kept distributing soft pecks over my neck until he reached my jaw, which he gave a gentle suck before moving his attention to my ear, taking my susceptible lobe between his lips and mildly nibbling on it. That was enough to make me moan and raise my hips to meet his, who had risen from my body a few moments before. Christian growled once again, this time even more desperate and animalistic, pushing my hips forcefully down with his own, to sink together on the mattress. The new alignment placed his groin right _there, _where I seemed to be just itching for him. The thought made me blush and get even more humid on the spot between my legs. _Oh who am I kidding? It's like frickin' Niagra Falls in my panties right now!_

Suddenly, his fervent mouth was no longer on my responsive flesh, but hovering just barely above my own. My lips begged to be touched, caressed, stripped of their purity... there was a hot lava coating them, and I was aware Christian couldn't put the fire out, _but oh! He could make them burn so much better. _

_Kiss me, damn it! Kiss me!_

Looking profoundly into the abyss of his bottomless gray eyes, I saw him lick his lips in that slack sensual way I'd so long fantasized about. My breathing accelerated significantly and a forlorn whimper left my throat without me even realizing it. Christian smirked, most likely smug over my dependent need for him and the promise of his sinful lips.

"Please..." I pleaded softly, desperately pulling at the hair at the name of his neck.

"Please _what_?" He prodded, raising his pierced eyebrow and separating my legs with one of his, molding our bodies closer together if that were possible.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning at the sudden friction.

Christian growled and pressed further, "Say it. What do you _want_?"

"I... I... I want..." I couldn't get the words out.

I could feel my face burn scarlet and I immediately looked down, not able to return his ardent steady gaze. Not a second after, I felt Christian's thumb on my lower lip, prying it from my teeth's furious grasp.

"Anastasia." He whispered huskily, "Look at me."

In an instant, without even thinking it twice, I complied. I stared up at him through my lashes, sneaking a peek shyly, not having the slightest idea of what to do but gladly following his command.

Christian groaned with inflamed passion and next thing I knew, his heated lips were colliding with my imploring ones. Immediately, my eyes fluttered shut and I reveled in the foreign feeling of someone's mouth against my own, not just someone, but _Christian Grey_... this was just surreal. Extraneous emotions swirled through my brain, intoxicating me with their outlandish effect on me. I was just about putty in his hands, those talented graceful hands that held the back of my neck and the curve of my hip. _With this kiss, I was more his than I was my own. _

Suddenly, Christian's tongue eluded his mouth to probe against my lips. I hesitantly opened, trying to go with the flow as I had no other experience to draw from. Dominantly, he explored me from the inside. I was still a bit taken aback by the intrusion, not that it didn't feel good-_God, did it ever!_-but I was in a sort of sensory overload, trying to get used to his intimate administrations. Christian, seemingly aware of my innocence, returned his affection to my lips, capturing my bottom one between his own and playfully nipping at it, letting it go with an audible pop.

Both our breathings had skyrocketed, and he gently rested our foreheads together, closing his eyes and shaking his head in apparent disbelief.

"You are so _fucking_ sweet."

I was still at a loss of words. What could I say really? My head swirled like a merry-go-around and my bones had just been downgraded to jell-o.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door and Christian scrambled away from me quickly, slightly opening the door and getting out of it, not allowing the outsider a glance in.

I sighed and closed my eyes, mentally saying farewell to the warm comforter before sitting up and placing my feet on the chilled floor. Being upright, I noticed my head starting an awful pounding, irritating my temples to no end. _So... this was a hangover._

It was just then that Christian entered the room again, looking uncharacteristically agitated.

"I have to get you to the Kavanagh's now!" He got out in a rush as he quickly grabbed the first shirt he saw in his drawer and pulled it over his head.

I got up immediately, placing my right palm in my forehead as the pounding got worst due to the rapid movement. My legs started swaying and I had to hold on to the nearest wall to keep my balance.

"Are you _that _affected by my kissing?" I heard Christian chuckle as he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close to his body.

I was too dazed to glare at his arrogance, so I just shook my head and placed both hands on my temples.

"Headache." I muttered weakly.

His expression turned concerned and he backed me up against the bed until my knees hit the mattress and I sat down on top of the tangled sheets. He walked over to his closet, pulled our a button-down flannel navy shirt and threw it my way.

"Put this on, or you'll freeze on the ride to the house. I'll be right back with an aspirin. Stay put."

I nodded and once the door closed after him, I put the shirt on, noting how it looked ridiculously bigger on me. I did my best to stumble towards the built-in bathroom inside the bedroom, searching for an unused toothbrush, I gave up and just took the single green one placed next to the sink. _I'm sure Christian won't mind. _

Once I was done and my teeth felt minty fresh, I headed towards the bed once again and sat on my previous spot. Not a minute after, Christian entered with a pill on his right hand and a sport's energy drink on the other. He handed them to me and I followed his silent instructions, drowning half of the orange liquid in my thirsty fit.

"Alright, so we have to be careful getting out of the house. Just follow my lead and we'll be just fine."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding his urgency. _Did he really want to get rid of me so badly? _

"Because Mia and Kate have been frantically looking for your cute little butt all over the house and after they eat breakfast they're going to check for you at the Kavanagh's. So you better get going if you don't want certain recent illicit activities to be made public." He smirked, that secret smile grazing his lips, only this time _I_ knew the secret.

Blushing as I recalled _said_ morning activities, I got up on unsteady feet and moved towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand gripping my forearm. Christian stepped ahead of me and murmured in my ear, "I lead, you follow. Remember?"

"Y-y-yeah." I stuttered, overwhelmed by his closeness and the roughness in his voice.

"Good girl." He pecked me on the forehead and dragged me along as we bolted outside his bedroom door.

...

Thanks to Christian's agile expertise in fleeing the Grey mansion unseen, we arrived at the driveway in no time. My sleepers from yesterday had gone missing and I was now barefoot on the pebbled surface of the ground.

Noticing my discomfort, Christian picked me up and walked me to his bike, sitting me down on its leather cushion. He slid in front of me, turned the engine to life and the machine vibrated under us.

"Hold on tight, we have to get there as fast as possible." He cautioned and I immediately wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing my front to his back.

Without any other warning, the bike sprung forward at lightning speed, carrying my stunned body but leaving my stomach back at the driveway. I felt Christian's body shake with laughter as I shrieked when we lowered into the highway.

"_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_" I shouted as a mantra to keep my sanity intact.

"Just wrap your legs around me and close your eyes." The cool rider advised in an amused tone.

Nonetheless, I mimicked such actions and was glad when the vertigo sensation seemed to slightly fade.

"Thank you." I whispered as I burrowed my face in between his shoulders.

He didn't reply, and I suspected he couldn't hear me above the uproar of the Harley and the force of the wind.

Soon enough, we were in font of the Kavanagh's two-story house. The lights were still turned off and I was relieved knowing I wouldn't have to sneak my way into this house for a change.

I unwrapped myself from Christian and hopped out of the bike, looking at him expectantly.

"So..."

"Do you have a key to the house?" He surprised me by blurting.

I shook my head and blushed, looking down. _Great!_

He raised his eyebrows, "How do you expect to get in then?"

"Um... I was thinking the doggy door..." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders and hiding a smile.

"I didn't know the Kavanagh's had a dog." He mused, playing along.

"They don't." I admitted, "but they built one just for me."

He chuckled and shook his head, getting off his ride and pulling me with him to the front door. He reached into his boot and pulled out a hair pin.

"Christian, you're gonna need more than that to look presentable in front of my godparents."

He rolled his eyes and inserted the pin on the keyhole. After a few twists, he rolled the handle and the door willingly opened. I looked up at him with wonder, _what the hell did I get myself into?_

He shrugged sheepishly and muttered, "One of my many talents."

I smiled and leaned against the frame of the opened door. "So..." I repeated, looking timidly up at him.

"So..." He returned with a smirk.

"I'd invite you in but..."

"No need to be polite Ana, I just needed to make sure you got home safe."

It didn't go unnoticed by me that for the first time, he called me _Ana_.

"Thanks... for everything." I looked at my naked feet as my cheeks went up in flames.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Steele." He murmured, caressing my crimson cheek with the back of his hand.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey." I breathed out, dazzled by his warming eyes.

With one last smirk, he walked back to his bike, and that was the last thing I saw before I closed the door and sunk against it on the other side, clutching Christian's flannel shirt for dear life. It smelled just like him.

_Oh my._

* * *

_**How's that for a first kiss?**_

_**Please leave REVIEWS as always. Who knows? You might be featured next chapter!**_

_**BTW: Do u guys want next chapter to be the same one but CPOV or a new one?**_

_**LATERS BABES!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey hey hey!**_

_**Chapter 11 has arrived. I know, it's been decades, but I was sick last week and I just couldn't find it in me to write anything that was even slightly decent. **_

_**I am sooooooo impressed by the amount of reviews I received for last chapter. Please keep them up, I'll never stop writing as long as you guys keep expressing your support.**_

_**I was floored by the amount of people who PMed me, thank you for expressing your concerns about the availability of the next chapter. I love how loyal you guys are, and I'll forever treasure your praise.**_

_***The chosen 5***_

_**brittany24680**__**- **_**I've always had a thing for bad boys...it's right down self-destructive at times, but hey! Can't live with them, can't live without them. I love that you loved how the first kiss happened, it's my pleasure to please you guys after all. Thank you for your support and hope you enjoy this CPOV.**

_**DobsleyLoverr**_**- I'm glad you made an exception for this story. I love new readers and please feel welcome to express your opinion anytime.**

**_R-J briggs_****- So happy you like my writing, it's very important to me you guys tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I plan to keep studying and be a writer someday. Ana and Christian are definitely going to help each other along the course of this story...cuz obviously one can't live without the other.**

**_debs2000_****- YES! That's what I was going for... I've never written anything sexual before and I was hoping that my detailed imagination might do the trick. I'm also quite giddy to write some smut, but that would have to wait for later chapters.**

**_Random Fan_****- GARRETT HEDLUND is my Christian Grey, but I wouldn't mind a fresh face for Anastasia Steele.**

_**Now that we got that out of the way, please enjoy Christian's POV...**_

* * *

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

_"Christian!"_

_"Christian, help me!"_

_"Christian please... he's hurting me!"_

_Anastasia was struggling on the floor, a dark figure hovering over her. I ran her way but came to a sudden stop when I saw the person's head turn around and give me a sinister sneer._

_"Yes, Christian, come rescue little Ana from becoming my brand new ashtray."_

_Suddenly, the familiar man popped a single tobacco from his breast pocket and placed it on his lips, bringing a lighter to his mouth and setting the tip in flames. He inhaled a long deep drag and let the smoke flee both his throat and his nostrils._

_A sadistic laugh erupted from his wretched being as he looked me over. "What? You know you enjoy a good cig just as much as I do."_

_Anastasia's cries thickened the gloomy background and her pleas for succour panged at my head in a manner where it was actually physically painful. My hands balled up into fists and my nails were digging at my palms as I tried to shake myself out of my frozen state._

_"Don't touch her." I demanded, feeling my body starting to shake._

_He laughed, leaving the weeping girl on the floor and approaching me. Finally my legs regained consciousness but started retreating backwards as if on instinct. I noticed that with every threatening step, his height became greater and greater._

_"Oh Christian, always a scared little boy on the inside." He taunted._

_I realized that it wasn't him that had grown, but me who had shrunk. I was suddenly four again, helpless and hungry and fearful of the next strike. I closed my eyes and anticipating the agonizing torture of his tobacco on my chest, I was only met with the soft gentle brush of slender fingers caressing my flesh._

I woke up with a start, but within seconds I had pounced on the intruder, ready to take down anyone now that I had full control of my body and emotions. That thought flew out the window, however, when I met the startled wide-eyed gaze of Anastasia Steele. _Anastasia... she was here... with me... under me..._

I almost let out an embarrassing sob of relief _(so much for control of emotions)_ when I realized it had only been a dream, a _nightmare_. Anastasia was safe and unharmed, and all I could do was stare at her, trying to submit my racing heart to a steady beat. I watched utterly mesmerized how her delicate hand reached out and gracefully pushed back the scattered hair falling on my forehead. I reveled in the calmness it brought me. Never in my life had I welcomed someone's touch so easily, in fact, this simple act _should_ have repulsed me to no end. _What was she doing to me? _Anastasia Steele officially had me under her spell, and it was all-consuming.

"You're okay." I whispered astounded to have her here, between the safety of my arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked dumbfounded.

_"Christian!"_

_"Christian, help me!"_

"You're okay." No other words would come out of my mouth. It was all I could manage under the surge of emotions tangling my insides.

_"Christian please... he's hurting me!"_

I found refuge in the crook of her neck. It wasn't real, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I wasn't gonna let _him_ harm her. She was safe with me, she was _here_ with me.

"Anastasia." I spoke close to her skin, smelling her warm vanilla scent, it swirled through my nostrils and sent my mind to havoc.

A soft breathy moan vibrated it's way through her throat. I growled possessively as I proceeded to push my weight into her. Our bodies fit together so effortlessly I couldn't help but wonder what other ways we could mold to perfection. I didn't even notice my erection was pressing against her inner thigh until Anastasia gasped and tensed for a moment.

I was about to get off her when I felt her glorious fingers tenderly run through the mess in my head. It was all I could do not to grind myself on her. _Slow... go slow you fucking moron!_

I placed a tentative chaste peck on the side of her neck and waited for her reaction. Her entire body seemed to tremble under mine, so I took that as permission to roam my lips over her jaw, sucking on it for a lingering moment before attending to her delectable ear, nibbling on her lobe tenderly, reminding myself to be _oh so very careful_, for the angel lying helpless underneath me could be so easily frightened.

It was an arduous task to keep the animal in me from ravishing her completely. I was eager and she seemed willing. _Oh what I would give to just have her_. Right now, on this bed, flesh to flesh, the sounds of our pleasure coating the room, the flame of our friction setting my sheets on fire. My kind of paradise.

Anastasia moaned right before her hips rose to meet mine. I had tried to keep some distance between her lower body and mine since my erection had gotten pretty fucking obvious and I was doing my best not to scare her with the force of my passion. But as soon as she seeked the fervor of our union, I couldn't take it any longer and growled lustfully before burying her hips on the mattress with my own. The latest arrangement of our body parts was almost my undoing, _so warm, so soft, so close..._

I tried to distract myself with her angelic lips, my own hungry ones hesitating longingly over hers. I didn't want to just kiss them, but mold them with mine and never let them go. They looked so inviting... plump and pink and slightly parted.

I was so close to such lovely temptation I could barely think straight, if at all. At this moment, two voices popped into my foggy mind. One, the unremorseful selfish part of me encouraged me to just give in to my wicked carnal demands and claim those cloud-like cherry lips of hers. The second, the often-ignored noble part of my being that had just recently surfaced since her arrival, pleaded for self-control, reminded me that I was rotten and damaged, that she deserved better, that I was just gonna taint her.

_Naturally, I listened to the first one._

Looking down at Anastasia's starry gaze, I allowed my tongue to trace the outline of my lips, acutely aware of her dilated wide eyes focused on my teasing action. I noticed the fall and rise of her chest as it seemed to increase drastically before a timid whimper left her mouth. I smirked, it seemed unfathomable that this angelic girl could want me just as much as I wanted her.

"Please..." She murmured, her words caressing the air with her desperate plead.

Anastasia pulled somewhat urgently on the hair at the nape of my neck and I couldn't help but separate her butterfly thighs and place myself in between, somehow I couldn't seem to be close enough to her

"Please _what_?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively at her, internally groaning when she trapped her lower lip between her teeth.

The girl stayed silent, making me growl and press myself to her even more if that was possible, "Say it. What do you _want_?"

"I... I... I want..." She stammered nervously and ducked her head down, a beautiful blush coloring her cheeks

I couldn't have this! I couldn't have her be nervous with me, all I wanted was to make her feel at ease. Setting her lower lip free with the pad of my thumb, I whispered low in my throat, trying to control the burning inside me.

"Anastasia, look at me."

The angel with evasive eyes looked up at me immediately, without a moment of hesitation. Her gaze was timid and it reminded me of a scared little kitten about to be chastised. Under her incredibly long lashes, her sapphire blue eyes peeked up at me and _that's _when it dawned on me. She didn't _know _what to do, what to _say_. She was looking up at me with those huge glittering forget-me-not blue eyes and I decided that teasing time was over and I was desperate to get a taste of her.

A groan escaped my throat a second before I closed the short agonizing distance between our lips. _Oh those lips... _like melted sugar or thick sweet honey. Never had such a simple act had made me feel so submerged in lust and passion. Anastasia was like no other, she tasted of unadulterated innocence and pure liquid desire. _I could have stayed attached to her for centuries without complaint. _

She gave no resistance as I guided her lips with careful precision. After an immeasurable amount of time, I experimentally poked my tongue out to brush against her lips. She slowly, almost timorously, opened her mouth to me and I eagerly took the opportunity to probe the small space I had now gained access to.

Her mouth was sweet, soft and warm. Anastasia seemed to tense a bit at my tongue's traveling and I briefly wondered if the ingenuous girl had a repugnance for open-mouthed kisses. Not wanting to place myself above her antipathy, I returned to her succulent lips, teasing her bottom one between both of mine and releasing it after a tender pull.

The after effects of our buss had set our hearts in a tirade of racing beats, so I rested my forehead against hers, closed my eyes and shook my head as I still could taste her on my lips.

"You are so _fucking_ sweet."

She just looked at me, her pupils unfocused and her cheeks rosy, not uttering a single word. I was just about to ask her if she was okay when a sudden knock on the door made me quickly disattach myself from the fallen angel on my bed and step outside, coming face to face with non other than Mia.

"Who are you entertaining this time?" She crossed her arms and glared.

"Do you really wanna know?" I taunted, moving my hand dramatically slowly to the knob.

She made a look of disgust, "On second thought, that's a sight I don't wanna see. Just make sure your latest hussie is out of the house before Mom and Dad come home this evening."

I ran a hand through my hair and cursed under my breath. "Shit, I wasn't expecting them to come back this quick!"

She smirked. "Yeah, looks like your recess is over. Wait 'till Mom finds out you've been missing school since last week."

I scowled. "You would do well to keep that babbling mouth of yours shut!"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. One thing's for sure though, you owe me one."

"Fine, whatever. Anything else you want to add to your unwelcomed visit?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but suddenly a look of worry overtook her features. "Um, Ana's been missing since yesterday. Some people said they saw her with Jack, but he's nowhere to be found either. Kate and I are going to go to her house after we're done with breakfast, to check if maybe he dropped her off there..."

I felt my insides boil at the thought of what would have happened if I wouldn't have intervened Hyde's attempts last night. Mia, of course, continued, oblivious to the disgust building within me.

"...I know you don't care, but I was just letting you know that we'll be leaving in a few minutes and to let your whore out as soon as possible."

I resisted the urge to correct her. Anastasia was _not_ a whore, but explaining myself would create more trouble than anything else.

"Alright, are you done fucking up my morning?"

She fumed. "Yes! I'm done ruining your postcoital bliss, just hope for your sake, the pavement princess is gone before our parents get here!"

"FINE!" I spat before entering my room swiftly and closing the door on her face.

I noticed Anastasia had sat up, her small naked feet dangling off the mattress.

"I have to get you to the Kavanagh's now!" I rushed to the chest of drawers and fished out a random black and white shirt, pulling it over me in a haste.

I looked over to Anastasia to find her holding on to one of the walls, with her other hand palming her forehead, as if she was dizzy. He knees were shaky and her eyes were scrunched shut.

"Are you _that _affected by my kissing?" I joked, reaching her hips and pulling them close to me.

She placed her hands on my chest and shook her head gently.

"Headache." Anastasia whispered faintly.

Immediately I guided her towards the bed once again and rummaged through my closet, choosing the first button-down shirt I saw and throwing it in her direction.

"Put this on, or you'll freeze on the ride to the house. I'll be right back with an aspirin. Stay put."

She nodded, and satisfied she was letting me take care of her, I exited the room. Dashing down the stairs I ran to the kitchen where Mia and Katherine were in the middle of an argument.

"..._still_, you shouldn't have just deserted her in the middle of a party that magnitude."

"Mia! I was looking for _you_, which turned out to be pointless since you were rather _undisposed_ for most of the night!"

That's when I entered the threshold and strolled my way to the refrigerator. The chat ceased immediately and I felt both pairs of eyes focusing on me as I leisurely took an energy sports drink and placed it on the counter. I turned and found the cabinet where Mom kept our pharmacy products and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

Mia raised an eyebrow at me as I opened the container and deposited a single pill on my left hand.

"_Another_ hangover? " Katherine inquired, smirking.

"If you have a problem with me drinking, raise your hand... and place it over your mouth."

She shot me her famous bitch look and went back to sipping on her coffee.

With the pill and drink at hand, I left their judging stares behind and returned to my bedroom.

Anastasia was still sitting on top of the comforter, she seemed better though, no longer swaying her torso unconsciously. Her hair was messy, wild soft waves falling in layered cascades down her shoulders, her side bang was nearly covering her left eye and _goddamn, she looked edible as fuck _with my shirt covering her.

Not trusting myself to talk, I handed her the pill and the drink, waiting patiently as she took her time drinking the orange liquid. When she was done, I proceeded to explain to her why we had to make such a hasty exit. She blushed a hypnotic pink when I made a comment about our fervent welcome to the morning.

Stumbling, she got up with renewed purpose and attempted to get past me to the door. I, of course, stopped her before she could bolt and blow our cover.

Leaning very close to her ear, my arm gripping her forearm, I whispered dropping my voice a few notes lower, "I lead, you follow. Remember?"

She stuttered a shaky _"Y-y-yeah"_ and I marveled at how easily she seemed to accept my problem with dominance. I didn't want to send her running for the hills with my _fucked-up_ness; yet here she was, beautiful and obedient as ever.

"Good girl."I couldn't help but praise her before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. And with that, we were off to sneak our way out of this place.

...

"Hold on tight, we have to get there as fast as possible." I shouted over the purring engine.

The feel of Anastasia's soft curves hugging me from behind was almost unbearable. Now that I knew how good she would fit under me, all I wanted was to pounce on her like a lion on mating season.

After a few deep breaths of self-control on my part, I took off towards the highway. I heard Anastasia squeal at the rapid movement and I couldn't help but laugh at her skittishness.

She kept repeating _"Oh God"_ like a religious prayer, and I smiled to myself, remembering our encounter on the kitchen a few days back when she had uttered those same words.

I advised her to wrap her legs around me, in case that would make her more comfortable and secure. _Yes Christian, that's clearly why. It has nothing to do with all those inappropriate thoughts fogging up your head. _

She thanked me as my stupid tip seemed to work, while I didn't say anything else. The feel of her head burrowing between my shoulder-blades was enough to make me content.

...

After dropping_ Ana _off at the Kavanaghs I made my way back to the house. The ride there giving me time to sort out the jumble of thoughts in my head. I came to the conclusion that I had way too many questions, and not a whole lot of answers.

_Where does this leave her and I?_

_Will she even acknowledge me when we see each other in public?_

_Was this really a good idea?_

Deciding not to dwell on this any longer, I pressed the pedal to the medal and reached my house in no time.

...

I entered the kitchen to the unwelcome sight of Elliot, Ethan and Mark stuffing their faces with all kinds of breakfast items. I did my best to ignore them as I strolled up to where the sliced pieces of loaf bread were and popped two of them in the toaster.

"Dude!" Elliot started, "Where were you last night? That party was pimpin'!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to pretend he wasn't there.

"For real," Mark slurred, "Someone beat the living shit out of Jack. I went outside to take a piss and saw him there, wasting away on the pretty green grass."

"What did you do then?" Ethan asked curiously, while I tensed all over.

Mark snickered, "I peed on him."

Elliot and Ethan broke out in guffaws of laughter, while I smirked in approval. _Thank God for stoners_.

"What about you, Ethan? What did _you_ do last night?" Elliot asked after he swallowed a mouthful of berries.

"You know me," He shrugged, "I just wander from room to room."

"Yeah right!" Mark pointed an accusatory fork at his direction, "I saw you and Miss Mia Grey herself getting _preeetty_ cozy."

Immediately, Elliot ceased the movement of his jaw and glared at Ethan, _"WHAT?"_

I raised my eyebrows and stood back to take in what I hoped would turn into a drunken brawl.

"Chill man!" Ethan tried to mollify the tense atmosphere, "We were just talking."

"So _that's_ what they call it this days..." Mark muttered under his breath.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up! You were high, remember? For all you know I was just hooking up with some trashy whore!" Ethan tried to defend himself, failing miserably.

"_WHAT_ did you just call my sister?" Elliot fumed, getting up from his seat and closing his fists dangerously.

Suddenly, the toaster announced my bread to be ready and I swiftly grabbed both slices and placed a jar of jelly in the crook of my arm.

"I have twenty bucks on Elliot," I announced before disappearing to my room. What I needed was a nice hot shower and a _lot _of time to think.

* * *

**_Ta-Da!_**

**_Please review and keep up the support!_**

**_Laters Babes!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**OMG! I'm finally back. **_

_**I've been staying in my parents' house for the last two weeks to celebrate the holidays. I've been dying to post but everytime I sat down to write, something new came up or I ended up getting frustrated with myself for not getting it right. I tend to write and rewrite and change the lines once or twice before I publish anything. And then when I'm done, I just refuse to read it all from beginning to end cuz it just messes with my head and I want to erease the whole thing and start over. End of story: I just can't be pleased. **_

_***the chosen 5***_

**ChelseaStoryAddicted-50shades- I'm so very glad u've devoured all eleven chapters in one go. It's so amazing to me how people can get immersed in a story I've created. I hope u continue to review, as I always welcome newcomers.**

**Caterwaul- Decisions indeed! I think every bad boy wants a good girl to be bad just for him, and every good girl wants a bad boy to be good just for her. It's the way the universe works.**

**escalagirl- Reading at the office... how naughty! I love your profile picture. K-Stew's my ultimate girl crush!**

**Hmommy- Thanks for the praise. I'm very meticulous when it comes to the way each chapter is structured, and I'm glad it makes things easier for the readers.**

**Theheavensheart180- I'm forever thankful for your support of me as an author. That's what I want my future to be and it's great people like you that make me want to pursue my dream.**

_**Now, ladies & gentleman... Chapter 12**_

* * *

**ANA'S POV**

Saturday morning, I awoke to an insistent pounding on the door of my bedroom. I'd only been sleeping for about an hour according to my nightstand clock. Groaning, I placed my feet on the floor and winced as the cold from the tiles chilled my toes. I immediately stepped into my fuzzy bunny slippers and dragged my sleepy self to the entrance of the room.

I opened the door only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by a rather disheveled-looking pair. Mia and Kate were still on their pjs, with their hair looking rather uncombed and absolutely zero make-up adorning their faces. Kate pulled back only to manage a watery glare.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, where in the living hell were you?"

"I..."

That's when Mia stepped back, while still keeping her hands on my shoulder, inspecting me at arm's length.

"You had us worried sick. No one knew where you were. We assumed you had left with Jack since you guys were seen together and then you were nowhere to be found."

I felt a shiver climb its way through my spine at the sound of _his_ name. When I had arrived home after Christian had dropped me off, I'd taken a much needed hot shower and snuggled into the sheets of my bed, only to involuntarily fall asleep willing myself to forget the events of last night..._well, at least part of it_.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kate crossed her arms, not managing to sound as intimidating as she probably would have hoped, since the look of relief was still dominantly coloring her face.

I looked down, feeling guilty for not having a response to my obviously worried friends. What was I supposed to say, really? _Oh, why yes, Kate. I stupidly drank a mysterious alcohol beverage at the party and then got myself into a situation I surely couldn't handle. And Mia, did I forgot to mention how I spent the whole morning snogging your brother? No, Kate, not Elliot. I meant the one with the wicked tattoos and the irresistible messy hair._

I bit my lip and looked up at them, only managing two words. "I'm sorry."

"The hell you are!" Kate grabbed my hand pulled me to the bed where she and Mia accompanied me on top of the comforter. "You tell us what you've been doing for the last dozen hours or we're never leaving this bed."

I had a feeling Kate wasn't joking around, so I decided the lesser of two evils would be to give them an edited version of the chaotic recent events.

"Um, well... When I got to the party, I thought I'd just spend the whole night with you guys. _Obviously, that didn't happen._ So when I lost sight of you, Kate, I sort of managed to wander around to the kitchen. There, I encountered..._Jack_...and we started drinking. Then everything got out of control and next thing I know I'm puking on the backyard and... and..." I closed my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't be able to lie and look at them in the eyes. "I don't really remember very well. Someone from the party must have been nice enough to drive me home after I passed out drunk."

I shrugged, hoping that they wouldn't call me out on my lousy explanation. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kate's guilty expression looking at me with concern.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry! I should have stayed with you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't wandered off. I'm such a horrible sis..."

I hugged her close before she had the time to finish her senseless rambling. It wasn't her fault, I was the only one responsible for all the shenanigans that went on last night.

"Shhhhh...Kate, you have no reason to blame yourself. I'm the one who should have searched for you guys better, instead of drinking aimlessly."

"Girls..." Mia intercepted, "Can't we just agree that it was all a misunderstanding and move on to what's really important?"

"And what might that be?" Kate questioned, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

Mia turned towards me and smirked before starting to speak in a suggestive low voice.

"Ana, you mentioned you and Jack..."

"NO!" I quickly answered, knowing where her question was leading.

"But you said you were drunk and don't remember anything...those are usually the key factors!"

"I said _no_, Mia." The finality in my voice must have been clear since for the rest of the morning the topic of _Jack_ didn't come up.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

After my much desired long hot shower didn't have the slightest calming effect on the spiderweb of thoughts in my head, I decided to go to _my place_. The one destination where I knew I could always find comfort. It was decided then, I would go to the cemetary.

Hastily, I pulled on a wrinkled t-shirt I found on top of my desk chair and made my way out of the room, the keys of my motorcycle at hand. While I was descending the stairs, I decided I couldn't wait any longer and pulled out a cigarette from my back pocket, proceeding to lit it up with my lucky zippo lighter.

"Hey! No smoking inside the house!" I heard Elliot boom from the living room. _I swear, it's like he can smell them from a mile away. _

I walked to where he was launching, splayed out on the leather reclinable sofa. He had a video game controller on his hands and his thumbs were going at it like crazy on the two little motion buds. He was cursing under his breath and his eyes were trained on the screen like it was the single most fascinating thing on Earth. I sat on the identical sofa that was placed next to him and made a show out of inhaling the intoxicating smoke coming from the fag and purposely blowing the gray cloud his way.

"Dude! What the fu..." His words were cut out by his continuous coughing.

"Pussy." I murmured while I reached forward and smashed the end of the cig on the crystal coffee table.

He glared at me after putting his game on pause.

"That wasn't funny." He said through gritted teeth.

"Really? You should've seen it from my end." I smirked as I leaned back and folded my arms behind my head while I raised my feet to the coffee table. "You know, I was going to go out and have a smoke somewhere else, but seeing as my presence is so gracefully welcomed here at the house, I opted for a little brotherly bonding."

He turned towards me and lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or just plain ol' high."

I shrugged. Truth was, I started to doubt my secret place was of any help when it came to Anastasia. What happened this morning had been plaguing my mind since I left her at the Kavanagh's.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This worrying shit was getting out of hand, and I needed another smoke like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, what's with all the brooding? Is someone having girl trouble?" He laughed at what he thought was a joke.

However, when I stayed quiet, his eyes widened in shock and an even greater laugh erupted from his gaping mouth.

"You!? Christian Grey!? Let me guess... Samantha's not sucking you right?"

I punched his bicep with a little more force than necessary and watched in satisfaction as his upper body swayed.

"Shit, man! What the fuck? I was just joking."

"Fuck off!" I spat at him.

"Well, if it isn't Samantha then who? At this point, I've lost count of how many girls you've hooked up with."

I scoffed. "That makes two of us."

"Is that it? You don't remember who you screwed last night?"

"I didn't screw anyone last night!"

"And that's a problem because...?"

"It's not a problem, it's just... _ugh! _You wouldn't understand."

He sighed. "Maybe I don't. I don't get how you can just switch from girl to girl without ever developing feelings."

I groaned and rubbed my face on my hands. _I really needed that smoke._

Elliot let out a surprised gust of air and scratched the back of his head. "Don't tell me you_ have _developed feelings for Samantha."

"Of course not!" I growled.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But just know that someday, you're gonna have to stop fucking every girl you meet. We only have so many females in Montesano."

Just as I was about to tell him to mind his own damn business, the doorbell rang and we both immediately stiffened.

"Mom and Dad?" I guessed as I swallowed hard.

"Most likely." Elliot muttered as he got up and disappeared through the entrance of the foyer.

I quickly grabbed the cigarette I had left on the crystal coffee table and hid it inside my pocket. I listened carefully to the sound of the front door being opened and the distant sound of welcome greetings, followed by the click of heels against the tiles of the foyer and approaching echoing laughs.

_"Christian, darling!"_

My mother's voice made its way to me and I immediately stood up from the couch and straightened my clothes. It was no use of course, my shirt was so wrinkly it looked like I'd worn it for centuries and my jeans had certainly seen better days. I sighed, resigned that my general appearance wouldn't get any better, and ran a hand through my hair, which was so messy my hand only got half-way across my scalp before it got stuck within the knotted roots.

"Shit." I cursed before removing my hand from the rat's nest on my head.

That's when Grace entered the living room threshold, followed by a grinning Carrick and Elliot with their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

"Oh Christian, my dear boy. How I've missed you!" Grace ran ever so graceful in heels to where I was. She knew better than to embrace me in a hug, so instead, she gave me a kiss on each cheek and stepped back to take a better look at me.

I almost groaned as she took inventory of my physical abandon. When she raised her eyes to my face, she lifted one eyebrow and asked, "What happened to the rest of your piercings?"

"Gone." I said flatly.

"Wonderful. They made you look like a culprit."

"Wouldn't want people to have the wrong impression of me, would we?" I smirked sardonically.

She shook her head disapprovingly and turned to Carrick.

"Honey, aren't you gonna greet Christian?"

He instantly left Elliot's side and extended a hand to me.

"Son." He stated as I offered him my hand and we shook. I nodded in acknowledgement while looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh, what a load of bull..."

I followed the familiar annoying voice until my eyes landed on Mia, leaning against the wall. As soon as everyone became aware of her presence, she hugged our parents and proceeded to push everyone to the dining room, where she made sure to monopolize the oxygen with her constant babbling.

And as I sat there, with my elbows resting on the shining dark mahogany table, I felt my mind wander away to conjure up images of soft brown curls and luminous blue eyes. _I wonder what Anastasia's doing right now._

**ANA'S POV**

"So what's up with the exorcist voice, Ana?"

I glared at Ethan from across the table. We were having a nice lunch on the patio. Mr and Mrs Kavanagh were at work and they had left us kids to fetch for our own during lunch. Kate had ordered Chinese from the local delivery place and we currently sat munching on our noodles while enjoying the nice breeze ruffling the trees in the backyard.

"Maybe I'm practicing for Halloween. You know, it's just around the corner." I said, mentally begging for a change of topic.

"Mmm, I don't think so. I believe you blowed someone so _hard_..." His words were cut out by the tossing of some slippery hot noodles on his face.

"Shit! Kate, what the fuck was that for?" He whined, bringing a paper napkin to his soaked features.

"No dirty talk on the table!" She growled before going back to her take-out box.

I noticed she was quieter than usual and the look of irritation in her eyes was evident, _at least to me_. Mumbling profanities under his breath, Ethan grabbed his food and chopsticks to storm inside the house. Once I saw him close the double french doors I placed a gentle hand on Kate's arm.

"Kate, is everything alright?"

She kept her gaze down for a moment, then slowly raised her watery green eyes to look at me with the saddest expression I'd seen her wear so far.

"Oh Ana. It's Elliot and I... we're just not the same anymore."

"What's wrong?" I frowned, seeing a lone tear cascade down her cheek before she hurriedly wiped it away.

"I know it's my fault. Lately I've just been so moody and then last night I saw him talking to Gia..." She shook her head and wiped another tear that had managed to escape "...They had dated before and I just became that pitiful insecure little girl I used to be, and lashed out at her. I made a scene and Elliot got mad at me and now..." She couldn't end her sentence as her emotions got the best of her and she covered her face with her hands.

"Kate, _listen to me_. You're not pitiful, you're the strongest most confident girl I know. And it's true, we're all insecure at times, but we can't let our own shortcomings affect the people we love." I paused and breathed to gather my words. "Elliot loves you. I'm sure you know that by now, and he would never lay his eyes on another girl. You gotta trust him and know that whatever happens, _love can conquer all_."

She nodded and wiped away at her eyes with both hands. Then without another word, she pulled me into a tight hug, finding comfort on each other. Kate had become much more than a friend during my stay at Montesano, we were _sisters_, and sisters took care of each other.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I'd just placed a joint in my mouth when the unwelcome sound of insisting knocking interrupted my relaxation time. Groaning, I walked over to the door and opened it just the tiniest bit, keeping the hand with the weed inside in case it was Grace or Carrick. Of course, I had no such luck as I came face to face with the devil's spawn itself.

"Mmmm... will you look at what the cat dragged in." I smirked.

"Shut up!" Mia pushed her way inside the bedroom and I reluctantly closed the door behind her.

As she passed my stereo, she turned it off and jumped on top of the covers of my bed.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" I spat.

"Please Christian, I can't talk about Jesus when you have Nine Inch Nails singing about fucking me like an animal."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does Jesus have to do with anything?"

"Everything." She smirked. "Tomorrow you're going to church."

I snorted. "Ok, you've officially lost your wits."

"I'm serious. You owe me for not ratting you out and I say you're going to church."

I folded my arms in my chest and glared at her. "This doesn't make any sense. What's in it for you?"

She sighed. "Tomorrow's Sunday and Mom said she'd like the whole family to go."

"Well you can just tell her I declined her gracious offer."

"Christian!" She whined. "If you don't do it for me, then do it for _her_. Think about how happy it'll make Grace to have everyone there."

"Fine!" I grunted resigned, taking a long drag from the forgotten joint in my hand and letting it out.

Mia grinned widely and jumped off my bed. "Thanks Christian."

"Fuck off." I muttered as she pecked me in the cheek.

"Oh, stop being such a grump." She giggled and ruffled my hair.

Mia sent me one last wink before disappearing my room. Seems like I could never get a fucking break.

* * *

_**It's gonna be one hell of a Sunday morning! Hehehehe**_

_**More ChristianxAna coming up!**_

_**Don't forget to review...**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Laters Babes!**_


End file.
